Savior
by Odji
Summary: Takes place during Season Two, Episode Twelve. Grell is sent by William to recover the demonic sword used to kill Claude Faustus, and dispose of any bodies he may find. While on his mission though, the reaper makes a startling discovery, Claude is still alive! Now its up to Grell to nurse him back to health !
1. Chapter 1

AN: Odji here~! I come to you with another exciting Claude/Grell fic, a longer fic at that! This fic will contain spoilers for season two of Kuroshitsuji, just as a warning. I am aware that some readers may not have finished season two, and took that into consideration while creating this fic. This first chapter will give a general explanation regarding the end of the series, as this fic begins during the last episode of season two. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!

Side note: I would like to thank my awesome kinda-beta for her help with this fic, Phoenix of Starlight. My grammar sucks, and without her you all would have to see just how bad it really is D: So thank you darling, you're awesome!

Warnings for this chapter: None

* * *

Savior

Chapter One: Recovery Mission

* * *

'Oh, what a mess~! And for once it's not even MY mess, but I'm still going to have to clean it up!' Grell thought to himself with a whimper. An annoyed William stood in front of him, fingers threaded together and eyes closed as he considered the story Grell had told him.

Under obligation to the Reaper Association, Grell had approached his boss William T. Spears at the beginning of his shift. Just last night, Sebastian had risked his life fighting the demonic butler of the Trancy estate for the soul of Ciel Phantomhive.

Grell recalled the sight of the large maze, full of lies and secrets, controlled by the thoughts of Ciel and Jim Macken, better known as Alois Trancy. Though the maze has been perilous, Grell had braved the danger with his lovely Sebas-chan by his side, and had even been useful!

Images of the handsome demon butler holding Grell in his arms, bridal style no less~, flooded the reaper's mind. A silly smile made its way onto his face, and Grell giggled as he thought of the breathtaking photos he had taken of the demon. He really would have to develop those photos as quickly as possible…

His darling Sebastian had made it through the maze, only to be thwarted by a technicality! His master, Ciel Phantomhive, had given him an order days ago to stay out of his sight. In completing the maze, the bratty child had seen Sebastian, and the demon had violated his order as a butler, resulting in the termination of their contract.

Then, on top of that, the female demon that Grell had pierced with his death scythe had shown up alive, making a contract with the spirit of Jim Macken while he resided in the body of Ciel Phantomhive. Grell had remained undetected as he spied on the situation from outside the doorway, knowing it would be foolish to follow Sebastian inside. A room full of demon's wouldn't welcome his presence, he was sure, and if Sebastian began to play hard to get again Grell would've been in a world of trouble.

The small group of demons had disappeared soon after that, much to Grell's dismay. An hour later, however, Sebastian has reappeared holding the body of his master, a bitter look plastered on his face. When the reaper has pestered him, the demon simply said that the others were dead, that he had killed Claude with his own sword, and then he had walked away into the night. Most likely heading back to the Phantomhive estate.

The situation was complex and messy, and for once Grell was thrilled to only have been minimally involved. Of course, any involvement was too much for his handsome boss, William. After Grell had explained the complicated situation, William had gone silent, considering all the information the red head had given him.

"Mr. Sutcliff," William said, startling Grell from his thoughts. "The island that you say Mr. Michaelis traveled to, I've heard of it before. It is abandoned. However, although it is rare, it is not unheard of for humans to find it of their own accord. Because of this, you will travel there and retrieve the sword that spider demon left behind. For a human or even another demon to get their hands on such a thing could mean quite a bit of trouble for us. A preemptive strike would be best, to avoid more trouble than necessary. While there, dispose of any bodies you may find. Remember, the only way to completely destroy a demonic body is with flames. The damned will be destroyed by the flames of hell." William concluded, a cross look on his face.

"But Will~! I don't want to have to search an entire island! Besides, who's to say that another demon hasn't already came along and taken the sword?" Grell whined, pouting in an attempt to get out of the extra assignment.

Grell's case was dismissed with a heated glare from his boss, and the reaper was caught between the fear of being jabbed with the man's death scythe, and lusting over the incredibly sexy look he was being given. 'Oh Will~, you steal my heart away with every passionately hateful look! Won't you stop playing hard to get?'

"William." The irritated reaper immediately corrected. "And you will go there regardless. The island is small, and rarely occupied. It is not likely that you will have any troubles completing this assignment. That having been said, if you do not return with that demonic sword, believe me Mr. Sutcliff, you will be in over your head with paperwork." William threatened.

With a huff, Grell crossed his arms over his chest and turned to leave. William really was too cruel, forcing him to clean up after a bunch of demon. 'Even if one of those demons was the lovely Sebas-chan~!' Grell thought with a pout.

Closing William's office door behind him, Grell made his way down to the ground floor. The easiest way to travel for a reaper was to simply create a portal to the appropriate destination. Although Grell didn't know exactly where he needed to go, with enough concentration and information, he would reach the appropriate destination.

Making a quick stop at the second floor, Grell stopped at the service window to request his customized death scythe. Signing the appropriate paperwork, a bright red chain saw was handed to him, gleaming with the promise of death and destruction. His scythe was beautiful, and embodied his intentions and desires perfectly.

With a small giggle, Grell hugged the chain saw. He certainly wasn't going to travel to some demonic island without his scythe! Satisfied, the reaper continued to his destination.

Descending the stairs once again, Grell made his way to a small area of the Library dubbed 'The Portal Room.' The room was the location all active reapers used to travel between realms, and the red head was pleased to find it completely empty. The lack of commotion would make it easier to concentrate on the task at hand.

Closing his acidic green eyes, Grell began to concentrate on his destined location. A desolate island full of demonic energy, void of life and happiness. A place marked for death, used to rip the souls from humans who made the unfortunate choice to contract with a demon.

Grell could feel his energy draining as it began to form the portal, and he kept his eyes closed, reminding himself to concentrate. Because he had never seen his exact destination, he would have to have flawless concentration in order to find the appropriate place. A few moments later, the flow of energy stopped, and the reaper's eyes flickered open.

In front of him stood his portal, its light radiating so brightly it made Grell want to shield his eyes. 'After so many years of this, you think that the light wouldn't bother me anymore.' The reaper thought to himself as he winced.

Without a second thought, Grell clutched his death scythe firmly in his hand and walked into the light.

Just as quickly as the red head had entered the portal, he had exited it. The sight that greeted him could only be described as ruins. A crumbling building assaulted Grell's eyes, and across from it a stone bench stood on a stone floor. No grass grew on the island, which was draped in a dull grey color. Even the beautiful ocean that surrounded the island looked drab and dull.

A demonic presence assaulted Grell's senses next, causing a feeling of unease and paranoia to stop the reaper in his tracks. A chill ran through his spine as the sense of foreboding set in. This was not a place meant for a reaper. This was not a place meant for a human. This place was to be feared.

Shifting uncomfortably, Grell turned around in a circle as he took in the area surrounding him. The island held a promise of death and misfortune. The red head couldn't imagine why any human would dare approach it.

For a moment, the thought of Sebastian crossed the reaper's mind, and he silently wondered how the demon was faring. He could have to pay the butler a visit after he got out of work, after all, without Grell's help he wouldn't have made it as far as he did. Maybe he could wiggle a thank you kiss out of the handsome butler.

With a shrug and a sigh, Grell began to walk past the decaying building. Up ahead, the land looked like it had twisted and broken apart, a large crater dividing the island. 'Seems like as good of a place as any to search.' The reaper thought to himself.

The clicking of his heels could be heard on the stone ground beneath him as Grell approached the ravished land. The scene before him painted images of war and death, and the red head silently wished he could have seen his lovely Sebastian as he caused so much destruction. Oh, death was such~ a beautiful thing!

A large crater lay up ahead, and Grell concluded that it must have been the place of battle. Whatever had caused that crater had nearly split the island in two. As Grell approached, pieces of rubble that clung to the edge of the hole began to fall in. He would have to step carefully to avoid falling in himself. With careful steps, Grell came to the edge of the devastated land.

The crater went down quite a ways, and looked as though it had been flooded with rain water from the night before. Adjusting his glasses, the red head surveyed they land below. Rocks jutted out, creating small ledges. The bottom of the crater held large boulders and pieces of debris from the collapse, along with a pool of water. A moment later, on one of the lower ledges, Grell spotted exactly what he was looking for.

The gleam of the demonic sword, as well as two bodies, one male and the other female. Grell gave a flat look. 'Of course they're near the bottom. Anything to make this situation worse for me, right? And William expects me to dispose of those bodies as well~! Oh, sending a woman to do a man's job~' The reaper whined in his head, grimacing at the thought of dragging both bodies from the harsh land below.

Grell leapt from the ledge, descending into the pit and easily landing on the small jutting cliffs below. With a few more leaps, the reaper finally reached his destination. The small patch of land was covered with a thin layer of water, and the red head could feel it soaking into his shoes.

Grell turned and looked at the two bodies lying on the ground nearby. Drenched and dirty from rubble, the motionless bodies lie together. The man, Claude Faustus, appeared to have a stab wound through his upper chest, a result of his fight with Sebastian no doubt. Most likely stabbed with his own sword.

The woman, Hannah Annafellows, Grell recognized immediately. He recalled piercing her with his death scythe not too long ago, and vaguely wondered how the demon had managed to survive his attack. 'No matter, she's dead now anyways.' Grell thought to himself as he approached the bodies.

The woman had curled up atop the man's body, and Grell immediately thought of Romeo and Juliet. Such a lovely tale, really, a romantic tragedy. The reaper considered the idea that the pair had been in love, but dismissed the thought just as quickly as it had came. The night that the red head had came for Alois Trancy's soul and attempted to kill the female, Claude had shown no concern for the other demon, only mild curiosity about Grell's own intentions.

The demonic sword Grell had been sent to search for lie only a few feet away from the two, the odd green metal twisting like vines and meeting at a sharp point. The reaper would have to take it to the Undertaker sometime if he could get it away from William. The older reaper was a treasure trove of knowledge, and could probably tell him quite a bit about the demonic artifact.

After a moment of debate, the reaper set his death scythe aside and began to undue his belt. It would be no good to make three trips, so securing the sword to himself would cut down on his work load.

Picking the sword off the ground, Grell ignored the pulse of demonic energy as he slid his belt through the twisting sword before refastening it. The sword hung heavily at his side, dragging his pants down a bit, but it would do for now.

Picking up his scythe again, Grell turned his attention back to the demons behind him, silently debating the easiest way to get them out of the deep crater. Walking over to the pair, Grell reached down and took hold of the woman's long hair, memories of William dragging him around by his hair after the Jack the Ripper incident coming to mind.

'Well,' Grell reasoned, 'if it worked for William, I suppose it will work just as well for me too.'

Dragging the carcass along, Grell leapt into the air, landing on the cliff above with minor difficulty. Adjusting his strength appropriately, the reaper leapt farther, pulling along the dead body of Hannah Annafellows.

A few minutes later, Grell exited the crater, sword and demon in tow.

'Remember, the only way to completely destroy a demonic body is with flames.' William's voice echoed in his head, almost seeming to mock him as he glanced around for anything that might catch fire. The stone island held nothing useful though, and Grell considered his options. He could leave the body and take his chances against William, or throw it into the ocean.

With the threat of overtime and paperwork looming in the air, Grell dragged the deceased demon to the closest edge of the small island. With one last look at the demon, Grell tossed her into the harsh waters below before making his way back to the crater.

Descending down the treacherous cliff again, Grell easily made his way back to the awaiting body of Claude Faustus. Landing at the bottom of the crater, Grell turned his attention to the second corpse. 'It really is a shame,' Grell thought to himself as he studied the demon before, 'Why must all demon men be so handsome~?'

After a moment of consideration, Grell reached out to take hold of the demon's arm. Getting a firm grip on the limb, Grell screamed in surprise when the demon's hand clamped down on his own arm in desperate grip. Jumping and pulling away, Grell fell to his butt facing the demon, a look of surprise on his face.

After a moment of hesitation, Grell crawled over to the demon and pulled off a glove. Gently placing a hand against the demon's cheek, the red head was surprised to find his body still faintly warm with life. Sliding his glove back over his slender hand, the reaper hovered over the demon, unsure what to do next.

His instincts told him that this fact didn't matter, that it was his duty as a reaper to bring an end to the demon without thought or question. But Grell had never been one to follow his sense of duty. Reaching out to stroke the face of the fallen demon with his gloved hand, and Grell knew that he couldn't leave the demon to die.

'Besides, he is handsome, and it's been so fun to watch him press Sebastian's buttons so delightfully!' Grell reasoned, a small smile on his face. His mind was made up.

Undoing his belt yet again, Grell slipped his death scythe next to the demonic sword, ignoring the uncomfortable weight at his side. It would do no good to drag an injured body along the side of a cliff, which left Grell with no choice but to carry the large man out of the crater.

Sliding an arm under the man's broad shoulders, and another under his knees, Grell stood with some difficulty, almost losing his balance and falling over. Regaining his balance, the reaper felt his arms tremble at the uncomfortable weight. 'A maiden like me carrying around a gentlemen, how unbecoming~!' Grell thought with a shudder. Leaping into the air, Grell began the awkward journey out of the crater.

The trip upward was perilous, and Grell found it much more difficult to carry another body out of the crater and remain balanced. Struggling, the red head finally made it to the top of the demolished land, lying Claude's body on the cold stone ground. Breathing heavily, Grell's mind raced. 'I can't take him back to the Library. The Association of Reaper's would kill him without a second thought. So where..?'

The Trancy estate crossed Grell's mind as well. The man was the butler of the Trancy estate, and all other members of the estate were now deceased. The mansion would be empty, and likely fully stocked. It really was the most logical choice, considering the fact that if William found out what Grell was about to do, he would probably be sent in front of council again and demoted. Grell shivered at the thought of losing his beloved chain saw death scythe once again.

But with the death of Alois Trancy, the Trancy's next of kin would soon come around to deal with the estate. It would be no good if they found an injured demon being cared for by a reaper inside the mansion. Too much to risk.

The only other place was his own home, which would mean transporting both himself and the unconscious demon through a portal. Highly illegal, but so was everything else he did. Shrugging to himself, the red head knew he didn't have any other choice in the matter.

With a destination in mind, the reaper cleared his mind of all unnecessary thoughts, the clear image his apartment coming to mind. Energy drew from his body as his eyes closed, and he could feel it swirling in front of him as the portal began to form. The flow of energy stopped, and the portal was presented to him as he opened his eyes.

The red head made his way over to Claude's body, lying cold, bloody, and dirty on the ground a few feet away. Picking the man up once again, Grell entered the portal with a toothy grin. He had a feeling life was about to get much more interesting.

* * *

AN: And here we are at the end of chapter one! No fluff yet, though I promise that WILL come later! I hope that you enjoyed the start of the story so far, and if you have, you should submit a review to let me know~! Just as demons love to nom souls, I love to nom on reviews T.T …Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again my lovely reviewers! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate the attention, and thrive off the reviews :3 Seriously, they help keep me focused. Anyways, read on~! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Also, while I have your attention, I would like to recommend another Claude/Grell fic that needs even MORE attention! It's called Crazy For a Demonic Romance, and it by my kinda-beta Phoenix of Starlight! You should so check it out when you're done!

Warnings for this chapter: Swearing

* * *

Savior

Chapter Two: A New Roommate

* * *

"Why must demons be so damn heavy~?" Grell whined as he appeared through the portal in his living room, Claude cradled awkwardly in his arms.

A black leather couch stood in front of him, a matching chair to its side. The white walls of the room had blood red trim, accenting the brown of his wooden floors delightfully. Though in Grell honest opinion, red accented everything. The familiar surroundings made the reaper feel at ease, and he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

The demon in his arms was dead weight, soaked from the rain water, bloody, and cold. Wrinkling his nose slightly, Grell knew that he would most likely have to wash his work clothing later in the evening and hang them to dry, lest they be covered in blood at work tomorrow. William would have a fit, even if it was demon blood.

Feeling his knees wobble, the reaper moved forward to an open door to his left, his bedroom. Entering the room, Grell approached his bed and lay the man down on his red covers, his head resting on Grell's soft pillows.

A sense of worry washed over the red head. Claude had not moved again since he had surprised the reaper so suddenly on the island, and Grell wondered for a moment if he had simply passed away during the trip.

Pressing two fingers to the demon's neck, the reaper could detect the slight pulse of life within him. Thankfully the bodies of supernatural beings such as demons, reapers, and angels were resilient. With the proper care, Grell was confident Claude would survive.

Standing up straight, the reaper looked down on the bloody, soaked body drenching his bed. 'Best to go and get some supplies then!' Grell thought cheerfully as he the right, leaving the room and heading down his hallway. At the end of the hall stood three doors. On the right side stood two doors, the kitchen and a storage closet. On the left was the bathroom.

The red head made his way to the first door on the right, the closet, opening the door to pull out a first aid kit. Grell knew the kit was fully stocked, though he used it often. Humming happily to himself, the reaper made his way to the bathroom next. A shelf near the door held a few towels and wash clothes, and the red head made sure to grab one of each before heading back to his room.

Setting the items down on the floor, Grell turned his attention to the dying demon. Untying the ribbon around the demon's neck, the reaper let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Taking hold of the sleeve of the man's wet coat, Grell eased the demon's muscled arms out of the material before slipping it out from behind him, setting it on the floor as well. The man's vest and shirt followed closely behind.

A chiseled chest was exposed to his eyes, and Grell couldn't help but stare at the firm muscles. It had been easy to tell by the way the demon had held himself that he was strong, but oh~, seeing was believing! Twitching fingers urged him to reach out and touch the taunting skin before him, but the red head resisted.

A slight frown graced the reaper's delicate features as he stared at the wound on the demon's chest. It was close to his heart, and had probably pierced his lung. Thankfully, demons healed quickly and the red head was sure that any internal organs injured during the battle were already mending themselves. The gaping hole on the outside of the man's body would have to be stitched closed and treated with medication though to prevent infection.

Turning his attention to the demon's pants, a blush ran across Grell's cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had seen another man naked by far, but to undress an injured man who had no will of his own made the red head feel perverse. Ignoring the embarrassing feeling, Grell moved farther down the bed as he began to unbutton the demon's slacks, pulling them down along with the unconscious man's undergarments.

'Oh my~!' Grell thought as he studied the demon's body with a deep blush. 'It seems that I've been after the wrong demon all this time!' The reaper thought with a giggle, a large toothy smile forming on his lips.

Grell turned away and walked to his closet, pulling out an extra blanket. Wincing at the mess on his bedroom floor, the reaper threw the blanket over the towel and wash cloth on the floor before making his way over to the bare demon on his bed. Taking hold of the blanket the man laid on top of, Grell slowly began the process of wiggling the wet blanket free. A few minutes later, the reaper grinned as he successfully yanked the blanket off the bed and tossed atop the demon's ruined clothing.

Picking up the wash cloth, the red head made his way over to his dresser where a bowl of water and a bar of soap waited. Wetting the cloth, Grell made his way back to the bed and began the slow process of cleaning the demon.

Using gentle strokes, Grell wiped the grime and blood from the demon, rinsing his cloth every so often and reapplying soap. The dried brown blood on the demon's chest was stubborn, but eventually began to give way to the reaper's gentle strokes.

When the demon's body was cleaned, the reaper toweled him off, taking care to avoid the open wound on his chest. Opening his first aid kit, Grell pulled out a needle and thread and proceeded to close the wound in the demon's chest. Next, the red head took out an antiseptic, spreading it over the wound. As his fingers gently played over the red skin, Grell watched as the demon's own fingers began to twitch, the pain of his touch registering.

"I'm sorry if this is painful for you. It is necessary in the long run. I'll wrap your wound now, and then leave you to rest." Grell spoke aloud as Claude's fingers stopped twitching.

The reaper reached into his kit once again, emerging this time with a white gauze wrap. Slipping an arm behind the demon's back, Grell sat Claude up, using his own body to support the demon's own. Maneuvering awkwardly around the man's nude body, Grell managed to wrap Claude's chest before gently laying him down once again.

Covering the naked body with the clean blanket, Grell began to clean up the mess littering his floor. The towel and blanket went into Grell's laundry basket, and any leftover items from the first aid kit were returned to their proper place before Grell set it on his dresser. There was no saving the demon's clothing, which would mean taking a trip to the Trancy estate after he reported back to William. Grell turned his attention back to the unconscious demon.

"I have to go back to work now," Grell said aloud as he gestured to the sword on his hip. "I have to turn this in to William, you see. Afterwards I will go get you some clothing, but for now that blanket will have to do. It doesn't seem as though you'll be up anytime soon anyways."

As expected, the demon did not respond. Grell approached his bedside and stared at Claude's features. High cheek bones, flawless skin and full lips, he really was a handsome man. His dark hair was messy and dirty, but Grell could do nothing for it yet. He did have to return to work after all, lest William find it fit to punish him for taking too long.

With a thoughtful look, the reaper ran his finger tips down the demon's cheek, his leather glove preventing him from feeling the soft skin beneath. Eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Grell giggled at the annoyed expression.

Pulling his hand away, Grell turned away and set about creating his portal. A moment later, a brightly glowing gate stared back at him. Entering, Grell emerged through the other side at the portal room of the Reaper Dispatch Center. Taking a moment to remove both his death scythe and the demon sword from his belt, Grell exited the room.

Climbing the stairs, Grell made his way to the second floor to return his death scythe. As he passed, other reapers stepped aside and avoided his gaze. Irritation began to rise up inside the reaper, but he ignored the feeling as he approached the scythe confiscation area.

With a jot of his name, his red chain saw scythe was taken from him by a young woman at the counter who gave him a grimace. Frowning, the reaper glared at the woman before looking at his clothing. Soiled with dirt, blood and water, he really did look a mess.

Giving the woman one more dirty look for good measure, Grell dusted off his clothing and made his way back to the stairway. The third floor held all of the offices at the Library, and the red head made a habit of avoiding the entire floor unless he planned to visit his lovely William. Most of the reapers on the third floor were dull and boring, and even worse they were weak!

Not HIS William though~! Memories of the raven haired reaper abusing his body in such violent ways, losing his temper, his eyes shimmering with anger… A shutter ran through the red head. William was so beautiful when angry… So devastatingly handsome when he punished Grell for getting out of hand too often…

Grell finally reached the third floor, making his way down the hallway towards William's office with the demonic sword in hand. Ignoring the odd looks he received from William's snooty coworkers, the reaper approached his boss's office and tapped lightly on the door. A deep voice invited him to enter, and Grell threw the door open happily.

"Will darling~! I've done as you asked, though I did get a little dirty in the process!" The red head giggled as he skipped into his superior's office.

William sat behind his large wooden desk sipping a cup of tea, a few papers scattered around his desk haphazardly. The dark haired man looked up at Grell with a small frown as his green eyes took in the red head's appearance, then falling on the sword in his hand.

"Yes, I see that your mission was successful, Mr. Sutcliff." William said as he accepted the sword from the red head. "And you disposed of the bodies? Properly?" The man questioned.

Grell gave a nervous smile. What he had done today was far from proper, but the reaper knew that lying would be the best choice given the situation. Handing the sword to William, the red head gave an over exaggerated bow.

"Yes, of course Will! You know I can be a good boy when I want to be~! Though the process did make me quite dirty. Sebastian made quite a mess you know!" Grell sang as he watched the black haired man investigate the demonic artifact.

William turned the sword over in his hand a few times, inspecting the artifact. Running his finger lightly over the blade, a small slice appeared on the raven haired reaper's gloved finger. Frowning, William leaned the sword against the desk beside him.

"William, please Mr. Sutcliff." William corrected in annoyance, a glare catching his glasses to hide his eyes. "And yes, I did notice your… attire… You are dismissed, go home and change." William ordered, reaching up to adjust his glasses.

"Only if you come with me~! I would treat you so well…" Grell said flirtatiously, knowing his boss wouldn't take him up on his offer.

"Get out." Came the flat reply.

"Fine, fine! But one of these days, Will, you'll give in to your burning passion and take me up on the offer!" Grell cried out, giving a bold wink as he opened the door to the office yet again and gave a little wave.

Closing the door behind him, Grell grinned to himself. It really was too easy to fool William sometimes. And now that he was dismissed from work, the red head was free to make his way to the Trancy mansion to retrieve Claude's things!

The grin disappeared as Grell stared at the stairway again, an annoyed look replacing it.

'I swear, all I do in this place is climb stairs!' The red head thought to himself, pouting. The reaper turned his attention to the room across from the staircase. It was a meeting room, and most likely empty. A devious look graced the man's features as he made his way over to it and peaked inside.

It was empty.

Disappearing inside, Grell set to work on creating his portal.

* * *

It had taken nearly three hours for Grell to find Claude's room, and by that point the red head had seriously considered taking Claude back to the demonic island where he had been found and throwing him into the ocean. Or leaving him naked on the bed until he woke up. The latter would have been preferred, as it was less work and much more fun.

As the reaper opened the door, a bright room was revealed. Filled with spiders. Grell let out a shriek and slammed the door closed again, silently glad that no one was there to see his tiny outburst. 'This damn demon is more trouble than he's worth!' The outraged reaper thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, the red head opened the door again. The walls were covered in spider webs, draping the room in a silver sheen. On the ceiling, spiders hung in the air and on their webs, their eyes seeming to watch him as he stared. The room was beautiful in its own unique way, though the reaper was less than enthused to have to enter the room. He wasn't overly afraid of spiders, but like most, he tended to avoid them.

Glancing around, Grell spotted at least twenty different spiders. There looked to be around seven different species, and they ranged from the size of a coin to the size of his hand. Ignoring the paranoid feeling of bugs crawling over his skin, the red head entered the room.

A few feet to his left, Grell found a dresser and he quickly made his way towards it, carefully avoiding any low hanging webs and spiders. A small bag sat beside the dresser, and Grell quickly snatched it up, wearily inspecting it for any of Claude's little pets. Finding none, Grell placed the bag upon the dresser and pulled open a drawer.

A small stack of neatly folded black boxers, white socks, and ties rested in the top drawer. 'Boring~! And they're all the same too!' Giggling, Grell plucked up a few pair of black silk boxers and placed them in the bag, along with a few pairs of socks. The next drawer down held neatly pressed undershirts and slacks, and Grell took a few pairs of them as well, stuffing them sloppily into the bag.

The third drawer down made Grell laugh hysterically. Pajamas lay in the drawer, all colorful and bright. On top though, rested a set of pink pajamas with large polka-dots. The reaper couldn't help but imagine the stoic man wearing them, and squealed.

"How cute~!" Grell cried in delight as he eagerly stuffed the pink pajamas into the bag.

Pulling out a few other pairs, the red head placed them in the overfull bag, smiling to himself. He would have to make sure to see the handsome demon clad in his cute pajamas, maybe even take pictures too! Perhaps Sebastian wouldn't be so upset that the spider demon was alive if he saw pictures of the man clad in such ridiculous clothing.

Turning to make his leave, Grell was stopped in his tracks as a large spider dangled before his face, its fangs dripping with poison. Startled, the reaper jumped backwards, knocking into the dresser with a loud bang. The red head knew that as a reaper he SHOULD be immune to any poisons, but it wasn't a theory he personally wanted to test out.

Carefully circling around the devious spider, Grell eagerly exited the room, silently promising himself that he would be DAMNED if he allowed Claude to bring even ONE spider into his house.

AN: There you go! I hope that you all enjoyed reading chapter two :) Next chapter, Claude wakes up! What will his reaction be to waking up (Ya know, since he should be dead ^^*), being saved by a reaper, and having to put up with Grell's antics until he heals? Oh, so much fun~!

Please, feel free to send a review ;3 -noms them-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello all! Happily posting chapter three of Savior! Claude finally is awake in this chapter, and most chapters from this point on will be told from his POV. I think that the story will be easier to understand this way, personally, though I LOVE writing from Grell's POV! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Warnings for this chapter: None

* * *

Savior

Chapter Three: Awakening

* * *

Pain.

His whole body radiated with pain, though the worst of it came from his chest. He felt hot, like he was burning from the inside out. Trying to reach up to clutch his chest, Claude found that his arm was too weak to move.

Forcing his eyes open, the demon was assaulted with blurred vision of a room he wasn't familiar with. The brightness of the room made him wince and close his eyes out of instinct, but he forced them open once again, making them adjust to the light. As his vision slowly began to clear, Claude took notice of a few things.

The room he was in was indeed unfamiliar, and the man couldn't recall how he could've gotten to such a place. Also, his clothing had been changed into a pair of his own loose fitting pajamas, meaning that whomever had saved him knew who he was and had went through the trouble of seeking out his personal items.

A wave of dizziness overcame the demon, and his already blurred vision swam. Nausea followed closely behind, but Claude would not allow himself to be so weak. He was a demon, not some weak human, and he would control his body.

He could hear approaching footsteps from outside of the room as his eyes drifted closed again, and the door creaking open. A distorted voice sounded next, and Claude recognized his name being said. A cool hand pressed gently to his forehead, and the voice spoke again. Making out the word, 'fever,' Claude knew that he must be feverish. It made sense, all things considered.

Footsteps sounded, moving away and then coming back. More mumbles, and a wet cloth was pressed to his forehead. The cool cloth sent sharp jolts of pain into the demon's skin, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his chest.

"…-ey? Can -ou hear m-?" The distorted voice questioned.

Forcing his eyes opened again, Claude was assaulted with red. Everything was red, from the person's hair to their clothing to the blanket that covered his chest. Forcing his eyes to adjust, his vision cleared and the raven haired demon recognized the man before him. The reaper Sebastian Michaelis associated himself with, Grell Sutcliff.

Nodding his head slightly to the reaper's question, confusion swam in his mind. Although the red head had told him before he held no alliance with Michaelis, he owed no kindness to Claude either. The actions of the odd reaper confused him to no end, but never as much as they did in this moment.

"Ho- -ong has it -een since you ate? …not healing…" Grell said, his voice fading in and out.

Too long. It had been much too long, over three years since he had last eaten. He was ravenous, and his body wasn't as strong as it normally was. It was a wonder he wasn't dead, Satan knew he should be. Trying to speak, Claude found he could only produce a strangled noise, and the red head quickly hushed him.

A hiss of pain sounded from the reaper, and Claude turned his gaze to the red head just in time to notice him slicing his wrist with a small knife. Eyeing the knife wearily, the demon watched as it was set aside before the reaper pressed his bleeding wrist to Claude's open mouth. The smell and taste of blood flooded his senses, and his eyes glowed fuchsia as he began to lap at the reaper's offering.

"…will -ake you stronger… help -ou heal." Grell told him with a grin.

As Claude drank, he couldn't help but want more. He had never tasted anything like a reaper before, and the power and energy stored in Grell's blood was almost addictive. The more he drank, the more the pain began to fade. A groggy feeling overcame him. The wrist was removed from his lips, and Claude instinctively licked his lips, gathering any remaining traces of blood and allowing the flavor to rest on his tongue.

"You should sleep." Grell said as Claude's eyes drifted closed.

'Yes,' the demon thought to himself, 'That sounds like a good idea.'

* * *

The second time Claude woke, it was dark outside. Candle light flickered in the room, making the shadows dance beautifully in the crevasses of the room. The pain was still there, though not as prominently as before, and the raven haired man was grateful for that.

The room was empty and silent, no sign of the red headed reaper anywhere. Claude wondered how he had managed to survive Sebastian's attack. His sword, the Laevatein, was an ancient relic that was created to tear souls in two. By piercing Claude so deeply, the damage from the sword should've killed him. His survival could be called a miracle, but using such a divine word to describe himself was laughable.

The demon turned his thoughts back to the reaper, Grell Sutcliff. The foolish reaper defied logic by saving him, and if Claude assumed correctly, had broken multiple reaper laws by bringing Claude into the dimension. Not to mention his own home.

'What can he possibly gain from this arrangement? For a reaper to save a demon, how distasteful…' the raven haired demon thought to himself with a sneer. Unfortunately, Claude had no choice but to accept the reaper's offer for now. He was much too weak to leave, and would likely die without help from another.

'How could I allow this to happen? How disgraceful.' The demon spat, disgusted with his own failure. 'And what of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive?' He wondered, almost smelling the fragrant smell of the child's soul. The raven demon had most likely eaten the soul and thoroughly enjoyed it with the knowledge that Claude had failed to steal it away for his own.

His stomach rumbled as he recalled the taste of the child's blood. The taste of a human's blood was tainted with the taste of the soul, and Ciel's blood had tasted exquisite. It was black as sin, but sweet with purity. Such a rarity. He silently damned Sebastian Michaelis for winning the child's soul away from him.

He considered going after Sebastian when he was healed, but shot down the idea immediately. Though spider demon's like Claude usually stayed around the same area, a raven demon like Sebastian would travel from place to place. The raven would be nearly impossible to find, and the task would be time consuming while accomplishing nothing.

The click of a closing door drew Claude from his thoughts, and he listened to the shuffling and mutters of the reaper who had saved him not long ago. A moment later, the door to the bedroom opened, and a surprised reaper stared at him.

"Oh, you're awake again? I would've thought your injuries would have kept you unconscious for a bit longer yet." Grell mused as he entered the room, shrugging off his jacket and laying it on his dresser.

"If I were a lesser demon, perhaps." Claude rasped, his voice sounding raw and gravely, "But I am not so weak."

The reaper laughed as he approached, placing a hand on his forehead. Nodding to himself, the red head removed his hand and gave Claude a large, toothy smile.

"Yes, you certainly don't look weak at all~!" Grell said with a teasing smile, "Would you like a glass of water? You sound parched." The reaper questioned, tilting his head in question as he stared down at Claude.

The demon gave a nod, taking in the sight of the red head as he left the room. Bright green eyes that seemed to glow, and long red disheveled hair. Not nearly as tall as he appeared, considering the large heals the reaper wore.

A whimsical, gender confused male with a personal agenda. The sooner Claude's body healed, the better.

The tapping of heels alerted Claude that the red head was approaching, and he watched the man enter the room again, this time holding a small glass of water. Setting the glass on a stand next to the bed, an arm slid behind his back, helping to sit him up. The pain in his chest throbbed, and Claude watched as his vision began to black out at the movement.

The pillows on the bed were rearranged behind him, and then Claude was leaned back against them. Propped up into a sitting position, Claude's head felt heavy, bobbling slightly. The reaper seemed to take notice, making his way over to a small closet to get an extra blanket. Folding the blanket, the red head secured it behind Claude's head.

"There~! Much better! Take a drink and then we'll chat, I'm sure you've got quite a few questions for me!" Grell said cheerfully as he snatched up the glass of water and placed it against Claude's awaiting lips.

A small trickle made its way through his parted lips, wetting his dry mouth and throat. The reaper paused every so often, allowing the demon to swallow, and soon enough Claude had finished the glass of water. Grell placed the glass back on the stand and took a seat on the bed near Claude's legs.

"Go ahead and ask me what you will, I'm sure you're full of questions~!" Grell said with a wink, crossing his thin legs off the side of the bed.

"How did I get here, and why?" Claude said after a moment, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well," Grell said as he placed a finger to his chin in thought, "My boss, William, ordered me to travel to that demonic island where you and my dear Sebby fought and collect that lovely sword of yours. I was also ordered to take care of any corpses I found.

I found your body along with that woman's body as well, and after I discarded her body I found that you were still alive, much to my surprise! I decided to save you, it's been so interesting with you around after all~! Oh, you could always rile Sebastian up so wonderfully! Not that THAT will matter anymore…" Grell trailed off.

Claude's eyes narrowed at the words, silently demanding to know what the reaper meant. Grell smiled in return, though it looked half-hearted as he dug into the pocket of his pants. Pulling out a piece of paper, the red head carefully unfolded it and held it up for Claude to see.

A small card with a black frame, roses on two opposing corners. Delicately typed on the card was:

_In memory of _

_Ciel Phantomhive _

_Who died at Aug. 26__th__, 1889 _

_Aged 13 years._

Golden eyes flickered back to the reaper, who was watching his face for any expression. A sour feeling overcame the demon, knowing that Sebastian had indeed eaten the young master's soul. He had suspected as much.

"It's not what it looks like, you know." The red head said suddenly, catching Claude by surprise. "Actually, this card is the reason I got home so late. I received it today while out reaping with a few others, and although the Phantomhive boy is marked as deceased on our records, his soul was not collected. Upon further investigation, his body was not received by the Undertaker, and staff members of the Phantomhive mansion claimed to have seen him alive and well with his doting butler. They said the pair was leaving the country, and the mansion had been left to them." Grell revealed with a giggle and a grin.

Claude took in the information, considering the facts and coming to a conclusion. Ciel Phantomhive was a demon now. It did make sense, Jim Macken had been a bitter and jealous soul. In exchange for his own soul, he had probably requested that Hannah make Ciel unobtainable to both Claude and Sebastian, to punish them both for wanting the Phantomhive child so much more then himself. A soft chuckle sounded from Claude, sounding raspy and bitter. The sound caught the reaper by surprise, his large green eyes widening slightly before an overly large smile graced his features.

"I see you've figured out the same thing we all have~! Ciel Phantomhive is now a demon, so perhaps it is for the best that you lost, hmm? From what we heard, Sebby was still playing the role of the butler, following behind his young master and caring for him. But we both know he wouldn't stick around without reason, so chances are he's stuck with the brat for one reason or another~!" The reaper said happily.

Claude nodded slightly, turning away from the reaper to look at the bedroom door. How long would it take for him to heal? How long until he could find another contract? It had been too long since he had last eaten, he would need to find a soul soon or be driven mad with hunger.

A loud growl sounded, alerting to his hunger, and Claude felt an uncharacteristic blush spread across his cheeks. Of course, the last thing that a reaper probably wanted to know what that he was caring for a hungry demon in a world that collected souls.

"Hmmm, now that could be a problem! Unfortunately I don't have any souls just lying around! Will my blood do to sate you for a bit?" The reaper questioned, offering his slender wrist towards Claude with a slight smile.

Claude's stomach growled again, sounding loud in the otherwise silent room. His hand felt heavy as he lifted it, accepting the wrist and drawing it forward. His free hand came up and he drew his nail across the pale flesh, producing a long shallow cut along the reaper's skin. Bringing it to his mouth, Claude began to lap at the wound.

The blood was all he remembered and more. It tasted like pure energy, pulsing with life on his taste buds in a way that human blood never had. Able to savor the taste this time, Claude was surprised to find a hint of cherry mixed in with the copper blood's natural taste. It was appropriate, all things considered.

"Quite an appetite you have~! We'll have to figure something else out tomorrow, because I'm not going to sit around and be a demon snack for however long it takes you to heal… Though, that tongue of yours does feel delicious on my skin~!" The reaper giggled as Claude looked up at him from over his wrist.

Claude held the reaper's gaze as he pulled away slightly, his lips stained with red blood. He gave the healing wound one final lick as the skin mended together, cleaning it of any trace of blood. The reaper gave a happy squeal, apparently pleased with the display.

"Oh~! If you'll lick me like that every time, maybe I won't mind being your snack at all! And red is a lovely color on you, just so you know~!" Grell teased, watching Claude lick his lips clean.

Claude said nothing, but an amused smirk made its way to his face. Dealing with a reaper for a while would be tiring, but more amusing than Alois Trancy had been at least. Letting the red head's wrist go, Claude let his hand drop to the bed again.

Although Grell's blood seemed to pulse with energy, it seemed to exhaust Claude almost instantly. His eyes drooped a bit, but he held onto consciousness. A small hand ran through his hair, startling the demon out of his tired state.

"You'll need a bath tomorrow. Your hair is full of mud and blood." Grell said with distaste, twirling the raven locks in his fingers.

Claude swatted the hand away, irritated that the reaper was rude enough to touch him so easily. The demon appreciated personal space and boundaries, and he had a feeling that the reaper would do is best to ignore any boundaries that held him at bay. The red head was not put off by Claude's actions, and continued to speak.

"Your spider friends gave me quite the scare, you know." The reaper said with a frown. "Your clothing was ruined, too ruined to save, so I went to the mansion to get you some clothing to wear. After opening your room though, I considered letting you just stay naked on the bed!" The red head giggled, winking flirtatiously.

"A reaper fearful of spiders, and yet now you house one. How ironic." Claude muttered, giving the giggly red head a flat look.

"I never said that I was scared of them, they just startled me is all! There is a difference~!" Grell whined. "One snuck up on me while I was gathering your things! It was as big as my hand!" The reaper said, holding his hand up towards Claude to gesture to the spider's size.

Claude smirked. Yes, he knew exactly which spider that had been. The breed was aggressive towards anything intruding into its territory, which was exactly why Claude had taken preference to that spider, allowing it and a select few others to live in his own area. The Trancy mansion had made a habit of not disturbing its eight legged guests upon the demon's own request, but some of the species of spiders Claude had brought in himself.

"I'm surprised you were not bit." The demon said, amused.

"I almost was!" The reaper exclaimed, a smile tugging at his lips. "When I turned around, it was maybe a foot away, hovering above me and ready to strike! I'll let you know now, don't you dare go befriending any spiders in MY home! I don't care how handsome you are, I simply won't allow my house to look like your room!" Grell said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away.

"A spider is a solitary creature by nature. Your request should not be an issue, as I shall not reside here for long." Claude said with a nod.

With a sigh, the reaper stood and made his way to his dresser. Opening a drawer, the smaller man pulled out a pair of silky black pajamas, red roses dancing along the dark fabric. A sharp cry for him to close his eyes sounded, and Claude reluctantly obeyed, disliking the bossy tone of voice.

The sound of clothing hitting the floor and shuffling filled the room as the red head changed his clothing. Claude listened to the reaper move around the room, disinterested in his actions, but pleased that the silence had returned. The room darkened as the lit candles were blown out, and the silence was broken once again.

"We'll have to share a bed while you're here, you know. You'd better keep your hands to yourself!" Grell said firmly as he crawled onto the bed next to Claude.

Claude's eyes snapped open at the sudden weight on the bed, a look of distaste on his face. How presumptuous of the reaper to believe Claude would step so low as to take any physical interest in him. And to give a demon orders in such a way. He could not allow that sort of thing to go on for much longer, his tolerance would not allow it.

An arm slid around his back to sit him up, and the soft pillows that had propped him up were removed. The red head helped him to slide down on the bed before laying him gently on his own pillow. Sliding under the covers next to Claude, the reaper drew the blanket upward, snuggling into his pillow and getting comfortable. His back to Claude, the reaper spoke again.

"Try not to move too much in your sleep, I have to work in the morning, and I need my beauty rest~!" Grell coo'd, his shrill voice slicing through the darkness.

His annoyance peaked, and ignoring the pain in his chest, Claude spun towards the red head and took hold of his slender neck, nails pressing firmly against the delicate skin. The reaper gasped, his hands immediately going up to take hold of Claude's own, but the demon would not allow himself to be overcome so easily.

"What in the hell are you-" Grell snapped, only to be interrupted by the demon.

"You would do best to remember that though I am injured, I am still a demon, and I hold no contract with yourself. Refrain from giving me orders, reaper." Claude snapped in return, silencing the smaller man.

The room was quiet as Claude slowly withdrew his hand, aware that the reaper could easily turn and injure him at any given moment. After a minute without any retaliation, Claude turned over, his chest radiating pain as he turned his back to the red head. The ache in his chest was enough to make him want to cry out, but he would not allow it.

A soft kick to his shin drew his attention from the pain though, and a smirk made its way to his lips at the smaller man's retaliation. With the satisfaction of knowing that the reaper had taken heed of his warning, Claude allowed sleep to overcome him and take him away from the burning pain in his chest.

AN: And there you have it, there is chapter three! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, and if you did I can only hope that you'll leave me a review! Next chapter: Grell finds Claude something to eat and helps him take a bath, talks about his handsome boss, and teases Claude about his pretty pajamas. Sure to be an interesting chapter for sure~!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, so many reviews within 24 hours! How exciting~! So exciting, in fact, that I couldn't stop writing this new chapter :p So here you go, I hope you all enjoy! I know it was so easy to write!

Warnings for this chapter: None

* * *

Savior

Chapter Four: Annoyances

* * *

The realm in which Claude's existence had been chained to was not Hell. Hell existed in the realm of the reapers, specifically, inside the home the demon was now confined to.

Sitting naked inside a tub of water, Claude stared straight ahead, irritation slowly overcoming him at his own predicament. The demon had found, much to his dislike, that his wound had made it very painful for him to reach above his head.

Of course, Grell had eagerly stepped in.

Now, not only had Claude been CARRIED to the bathroom by a tiny red headed reaper, but he was being groomed by him as well. Grell kneeled happily beside him, slender fingers scrubbing soap into his hair as the reaper hummed a cheerful tune.

"Oh, don't look so bitter~! I'm the one spending my day off bathing a demon after all! And after being a butler for so long, isn't it nice for someone to take care of you for once?" Grell questioned, furiously scrubbing at Claude's dirty hair.

Claude answered with a glare, remaining silent. He much rather preferred to be left alone. He was not the kind of demon who enjoyed such attention, it only served to damage his pride. The happy reaper above him did nothing to help.

"So stoic and brooding! You're quite the handsome demon you know~! Especially when naked and wet~!" Grell giggled, allowing his fingers to trail down Claude's muscular back, carefully avoiding the wound where the demonic sword had punctured him straight through.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you reaper?" The demon questioned, his voice betraying his irritation.

"I am~! It's not every day that I get to play house like this you know. I've only dreamed of being the happy wife, caring for her husband and children! A husband will have to do for now though!" Grell replied, an overly large grin showing off his sharp teeth.

"We are in no way in a relationship!" Claude sputtered, eyes widening as he spun towards the reaper. "And children are never to be involved, we are both males!" The demon snapped.

Grell frowned, his green eyes filtering over Claude's angry face. The raven haired man was less than pleased. The demon had known the red head was foolish, but this crossed the line. No demon in their right mind would enter into a relationship with a reaper, and especially not this obnoxious one, and the gender confused red head would certainly bear no children for him or any other male.

The smaller man pulled away from Claude and stood suddenly, moving silently to the shelf where his towel rested. Tossing the towel near the tub, the reaper spun and moved towards the door, barely pausing to speak.

"Finish yourself. I'm going to make lunch." The reaper snapped before closing the door behind him.

Claude sat in silence. He would not regret his words, they were the truth and he held no personal obligation to spare the man's feelings. However, now the demon was facing a new issue. The bath water was cooling, there was soap in his hair, and the raven haired man couldn't stand nor raise his hands above his head.

Snagging up a wash cloth that floated just under the water, Claude proceeded to wash the areas of his body that he could reach. He knew, inevitably, he would have to swallow his pride yet again and ask the reaper to come back to help him.

'How pathetic that I have fallen this far. A demon having to rely on anyone but himself, that is a being worthy of scorn. Once I am healed, I will put this all behind me and find a new area to lie in wait.' Claude thought to himself, carefully tending to the healing wound on his chest.

The area was tender and red, and Claude noted that stitches had been placed in his chest. They were intended to be permanent. The red head had obviously taken note that his wounded chest would not heal well enough for removable stitches. The ones in place would likely scar his chest, but would also allow his chest to heal correctly.

Reaching up to touch his soapy hair, the demon stopped as his hand reached just above his eyes, the stitches pulling painfully against his sensitive skin. Allowing his arm to sink back into the lukewarm water, Claude sighed.

"Mr. Sutcliff?" He called.

No answer, though Claude could hear the other moving around in the kitchen not far from him. Of course he was being ignored.

"Mr. Sutcliff, I require your assistance!" Claude called again, a bit louder this time.

Again, no answer. Claude glared at the door. He knew how to get an answer, but saying such a phrase would be admitting he was wrong. He was not. Grell was a man, and Claude would address him as such. Determined, the demon tried again.

"Mr. Sutcliff! This is not the proper way to treat your guest!" The demon snapped.

Claude chuckled as he heard the reaper slam down a pan in anger, pleased that the red head could hear him. Footsteps approached, but passed him by as the reaper headed back towards his room. After a few minutes, the reaper emerged again and walked past the bathroom back to the kitchen. Displeased that his prod had not had the desired reaction, Claude knew that he would have to give in.

"Ms. Sutcliff?" Claude called for the final time, hoping that he could now get the reaper's attention.

Soft footsteps sounded again, stopping at the door.

"Yes~?" Called a mocking voice, and Claude resisted setting his web around the bathroom to slice into the reaper when he entered.

"I require your help. I cannot wash the soap from my hair, nor can I get out of the tub." Claude explained, knowing he was giving the red head exactly what he wanted by admitting to his own weakness.

The door pushed open, and a grinning reaper stood in the doorway. Claude stared back, careful to keep his features passive. He would not show the reaper how his pride ached for him to endure the burning pain.

"Oh~? But I'm still mad at you, you know! You've broken my heart, and now you have to mend it again, my darling Claude!" Grell cried out dramatically, clutching at his heart as he clung to the door frame.

Claude said nothing, waiting for the reaper to approach him. After a few minutes of silence, the reaper rolled his eyes and approached, muttering about how Claude was dreadfully dull. Kneeling next to the demon, Grell cupped his hands and dipped them into the water before bringing his full hands up and letting the water flow onto Claude's head.

Closing his eyes, the demon allowed the red head to rinse the suds from his hair in silence. A dry cloth came to pat the demon's face dry a moment later, much to his surprise. When the reaper was finished, Claude opened his eyes to see the red head smiling slightly a few inches away.

"You're really cute, you know." Grell said suddenly, his green eyes softening before he pulled away. "Let's get you out of the tub and dressed, hmm?"

Claude nodded and watched the red head picked up the towel from the floor, red of course, settling it on his own lap as he sat on the edge of the tub. Encircling his arms around Claude's chest, the reaper began to lift the demon to his feet, doing his best to avoid the tender wound on his chest. Claude unsteadily got to his feet, his muscular legs shaking under his body weight even with the other man's assistance.

Supporting Claude's weight with one arm, the red head snatched the towel from his lap and began to wrap it around the nude man. With some minor maneuvering, Grell had secured the towel around the demon's body. The reaper helped Claude out of the tub, catching him a few times before he could fall to the floor.

"Your body is still very weak. I'll have to carry you again most likely." Grell announced, ready to sweep the unsteady demon from his feet.

Claude shook his head.

"Please," He hissed, "Help me to walk to the bedroom. I would prefer that."

The red head gave a hesitating nod, securing himself to the demon by slipping a thin arm under the other's own. Together, the two made their way from the bathroom to the bedroom. Grell helped him into bed, and Claude began to towel himself off, noting the slight flush on the reaper's cheeks as he made his way to a bag near the dresser.

Patting himself dry, Claude tried to set aside any sense of modesty. He would need the smaller man's help with dressing until his body was strong enough to at least stand, which would likely mean hearing lewd comments about his state of undress.

"Here you go~!" Grell said cheerfully, thrusting a set of pajamas into Claude's line of vision. "Let's get you dress!"

Claude looked up at the reaper, un-amused. He should have known that the odd man would bring THOSE pajamas.

"Get me another pair. I will not be wearing those." Claude said firmly, his golden eyes staring into the reaper's acidic green.

The reaper glared in response, his eyes seeming to glow slightly, catching the demon's attention in an almost mesmerizing way. With a slight pout, the reaper responded.

"But I told~ you that you'd have to mend my broken heart! You can wear these, or sit naked! It doesn't matter to me, handsome~!" Grell said flirtatiously, giving a wink and wiggling a bit as he held up the pajamas eagerly.

* * *

"What is that?" Claude questioned as a plate was set upon the bed.

Sitting in his pink polka dot pajamas, book in hand, Claude stared at the plate full of what he assumed was food on the bed. He assumed it was food, but it looked nothing like any human food he had ever seen.

"That's lunch!" Grell said happily, picking up the fork that rested on the plate and jabbing at the pre-diced meat on the plate. "Say, 'Aah!'"

Pressing his lips together, Claude did not allow any of the odd looking substance to enter his mouth. The reaper had to be a fool. Demons did not eat the same way humans did, and whatever food this was would be no different. The reaper pressed the food against his lips a few times, before sighing and setting the fork back down on the plate.

"It doesn't even look edible." Claude muttered, staring at the grey-ish meat which rested near a clumpy yellow pile.

"Of course it's edible! Oh~! I feel so silly! You've probably never seen reaper foods have you?" Grell questioned, his eyes wide with wonder.

The demon shook his head. No, he had never seen anything of the sort. He had simply assumed that reapers ate the same food that humans did. It was rare for a demon to enter the realm of the reapers. Even rarer for one to make it out alive.

"Well, just like demons and angels, reapers are spiritual creatures. Our bodies were not designed to digest human food, so we were forced to find a new food source. Hence, that unappealing looking stuff! Though it may not look as pretty as human food, it tastes much better and is filling too! I figured that since it's created to sustain a reaper, it might be able to sustain a demon as well!" The reaper reasoned, lying down on the edge of the bed next to Claude, paying no heed to his personal space.

Allowing the reaper to take the book from his hands as well as invade his space, Claude reluctantly picked up the plate near his knees, bringing it closer to smell it. The meat smelled similar to ham, and was very fragrant. The orange colored clump had a sweet smell, contradicting the smell of the meat. Picking up the fork with his free hand, the demon reluctantly placed the small chunk of grey meat in his mouth.

Chewing, the demon was pleasantly surprised at the flavor and texture of the meat. Demons had a very unique sense of taste, and most human foods tasted acidic and bitter. True to his ideals though, the red head was correct, the food tasted delicious. Ignoring the smirk on the reaper's face as he went back for more, Claude filled himself for the first time in three hundred years on a substance that was not souls.

A few minutes later, the demon stared at the empty plate in wonder. Not only had the food dulled the ache of going too long without a soul, but the raven haired man was surprised to find that he wanted more. Reluctantly turning his head to look at the staring reaper, Claude spoke.

"Is there more?" He questioned.

The reaper stared wide-eyed, before a grin emerged on his lips. Looking pleased, the man nodded and accepted Claude's plate before leaving the room. Left in silence, Claude wondered how long the full feeling would last. He couldn't remember anything in the human realm filling him in such a way.

It was odd really, how similar demons and reapers were. And yet so different. Demons had been damned to an existence that chained them to their hunger. Human souls would turn demonic if not collected by a reaper, the delicate energy mutating and manipulating into something dark. The only thing that seemed to sustain a demon was the human soul.

Reapers, however, were unique. Their souls would solidify after death, and they would be chained to their fate by expectations and demands. All marked with acidic green eyes and a knack for killing, reapers were expected to ferry the dead to the afterlife, judging the lives of the living and taking record of the lives of the dead. Reapers were rarely found, and their numbers were low. Though the ones that existed were strong, they had to be to ward off any attacks from angels and demons.

Angels were creatures Claude would rather die than associate with. Full of false promises and pretty words, they had supposedly been chosen by God after death to 'save' redeemable humans from demons, though they held no allegiance with reapers either. Most angels Claude had encountered were ignorant, following their Lord's orders without any hint of hesitation.

Grell entered the room again, breaking Claude from his thoughts. The red head smiled happily, handing the plate to Claude before crawling into the bed at Claude's side, settling down with the book the demon had been reading.

As the happy reaper poked Claude's stomach as he ate, and occasionally stole a bite for himself, the demon wondered whether or not reapers truly were any more tolerable than angels.

* * *

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier, you know." Grell said, catching Claude by surprise.

The room was dark, the reaper claiming to have to work in the morning. The pair had settled into the large bed, the demon preparing to rest his body in hopes of healing more, though sleep was not necessary. It had been silent for nearly twenty minutes before the reaper spoke, and Claude wondered how the red head had known he was awake still.

"What are you referring to?" Claude questioned, lying on his side away from the reaper.

He felt the man shift to face him, though he did not do the same. Small hands took hold of the back of Claude's pajama top, wringing it in his hands. The action was bothersome, but he allowed it, his curiosity winning out over his annoyance.

"When I called you my husband. You remind me of someone I've loved for a long time is all, and I spoke without thinking. I do that often, especially around men who remind me of him." The red head explained in a soft voice.

Claude nodded, though he didn't know why. It was none of his business whom the smaller man was in love with, all that mattered was that the reaper realized not to regard him in such a way again. Yet, he couldn't stop the words that came from his mouth.

"And that is?" Claude asked, shifting slightly as the man continued to toy with his clothing.

Grell shifted behind him, and Claude felt the red head's forehead press against his back as the smaller man moved closer. The pressure irritated his healing wound, and the demon winced. Seeming to realize his error, the reaper quickly adjusted, moving his head farther up down Claude's back as he readjusted.

"My boss, William. He's so handsome~! Perfect, really. I hated him when I first met him. He seemed so boring." Grell said in disgust. "But as strong as I was, he completely dominated me during a fight! Oh, it was so good~! He was ruthless, strong, cold… Just perfect." The reaper whispered.

Claude waited quietly, knowing that the red head would continue if given the chance. He was curious how a man so similar to himself could be the love of someone so opposite. His patience was rewarded as the reaper began to speak again.

"Of course, he doesn't feel the same way about me. Even if I was born a woman, he wouldn't. I've tried to be perfect like him, I've tried acting out, I've left him alone, and I've been persistent. Men like Sebastian and like yourself remind me of him so much~! It really hurts." Grell acknowledged as he buried his face into Claude's back. "But that's why I said it, because you're all so alike. Neither of them would ever allow me to take care of them in the way I'm caring for you though. Maybe you're special~!" The red head teased, his lips moving against Claude's clothed back.

"I am simply too weak to resist." The demon insisted, his stoic voice carrying in the silence.

"Weak against my charms?" The teasing voice questioned as probing fingers lightly touched his sides, trying to tickle him but getting no results.

"Too weak to leave." Came the cold reply.

The reaper held tight to his shirt again, fingers clutching desperately as he nuzzled into the demon's back for comfort. Claude remained still, allowing the man to do as he wished. It didn't matter to him after all. He would leave this place soon enough.

Hot breaths drifted through the fabric of his clothing as the reaper settled down for sleep, and Claude tried to ignore the chills they sent down his spine.

AN: And there is the end of chapter four! I hope that it was interesting, because I did my best :3 Please give me more reviews :3 They're like food for a starving artist!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Oh, you've been so patient my readers! And some of you not so much lol. But it's ok, I shall satisfy you with a wonderful chapter of Savior! I hope that you enjoy!

Warnings: None

Savior

Chapter Five: Adjusting

It had been nearly a week since Claude had woken.

His body had healed more and more with each passing day, Grell's persistent care proving surprisingly useful. Though his body was still too weak to leave, the demon was pleased that he could now take care of his own basic needs, bathing himself and changing his own clothing with minimal help. Standing for too long tended to be taxing on his body, much to Claude's annoyance, but the progress he had made would have to do for now.

The small apartment was silent, but his red headed host would be home soon enough, bringing with him noise and chaos. The two had fallen into a familiar routine over the passing days, and although irritating at times, Claude found it tolerable.

In the mornings, the reaper would wake before the sun rose, dressing and preparing a small meal for Claude before he would leave for work. Claude would usually awaken after the red head had left, stretching his muscles and checking his wounded chest before dressing.

The demon, who had found a pair of crochet needles upon exploring the reaper's small living quarters, would use his thread to crochet during the morning hours, finding the repetitive motion relaxing. Of course, he always hid his work under the reaper's bed as to not be discovered.

After eating the pre-prepared meal the reaper had left for him, Claude would read during the afternoons. Grell had a large collection of literature, ranging from romance to tragedy. The demon had even discovered a few hidden stories, among them a blood stained stack of papers labeled Will the Reaper.

Curious, the demon had read the fictional tale, surprised to find that not only was the red head's unrequited love the center of the story, but that his host had been mentioned as well. The demon made a mental note to question the reaper at a later time.

Claude had also made a habit of exploring Grell's house thoroughly, discovering much about the reaper without his knowledge. Paperwork, drawings, poetry, Claude had found it all. Taking notes of all he saw, the demon filed the information away, knowing that it may be useful someday.

Around the time the sun would set, his host would arrive home. Exhausted, the reaper would collapse on the bed near Claude, silent and contemplative. Eventually, the red head would drag himself from the bed to change and cook dinner before his full attention was placed on Claude. Full of cheerful smiles and endless chatter, the red head would talk long into the night, speaking of his day and asking Claude of his own.

Claude found he didn't mind the pleasant conversation, though his annoyance peaked at the reaper's touches. The red head always seemed to be touching him, whether it was plastering himself to the demon's side or taking hold of his clothing. Never had someone been so bold as to touch him without permission. Thankfully, Claude's tolerance was much higher than it used to be. Dealing with Alois Trancy for years had seen to that.

The demon had taken notice of many odd habits the reaper seemed to have as well, other than his constant need for physical contact. The red headed man would flutter about the house aimlessly, cleaning and tidying up as we went. He would wear makeup during the day, and occasionally go to bed in soft red nightgown. Claude knew it was soft, of course, because the reaper was constantly at his side. And of course, the red head would only refer to himself as a female, insisting Claude do the same.

When happy, Grell would hum soft tunes and grin like a fool. The immature immortal would ignore Claude when angered, amusing the demon to no end. Upsetting the reaper was easy to do, and the demon enjoyed seeing what responses he could provoke out of his temperamental host.

Nighttime with the reaper was the oddest though. The red head would not fall asleep without touching Claude in some way, usually entangling a hand in the back of the demon's night shirt. A few times, the man had gotten brave, sneaking an arm around the demon and resting up against his body. Claude had pulled away the first few times the reaper had pulled the stunt, but had eventually given in, finding it easier to simply allow the reaper to do as he pleased.

The squeal of an un-oiled hinge alerted Claude that Grell was home from work, and the demon turned his attention away from his straying thoughts. His eyes trailed over the words in the book he held, but his attention was drawn away as he watched Grell slip his shoes and jacket off near his awaiting dresser. The red head seemed to notice his attention, flashing Claude a tired smile as he made his way towards the bed.

"What are you reading?" The reaper questioned as he crawled onto the soft bed, lying next to Claude's upright body.

"Hamlet." Came his reply, narrow yellow eyes watching as the reaper encircled his waist with a thin arm. "You take too many liberties with my person." Claude stated boldly, watching the reaper for a reaction.

The smaller man smiled slightly, and the hold on his waist tightened.

"You allow me to~!" The reaper teased, smiling a sly smile as his hand lifted from Claude's hip to trail up his sides.

The movement along his sensitive skin made the demon squirm in surprise, much to his embarrassment. Grell, however, couldn't look more pleased with the response. A soft laugh escaped the reaper's lips, his eyes shining as he watched the demon react to the tickling sensation.

The hand prodding his sides fell back down, and Claude was silently thankful. The reaper lay quietly at Claude's side while he read, seeming to enjoying the body contact he was allowed. After a few minutes, a delicate hand fluttered to the buttons of Claude's shirt, fiddling with them until they began to come undone.

The reaper rolled to his stomach as he continued, and Claude watched silently, placing the book he had been reading down on the stand near the bed before adjusting his glasses. Red painted nails continued to work diligently until the scar on the demon's chest was exposed. Claude no longer wore a wrap on his chest, thankfully the tissue had healed enough to where it was no longer necessary. Prodding the reddened area gently, the reaper smiled up at Claude.

"Its healing quite nicely, you know~! Must be because I'm such a good nurse!" Grell said, laughter sparkling in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the raised area.

Ignoring the jolt of pain the reaper's touch sent through his chest, Claude considered the reaper's words. As much as it pained him to admit it, he would likely be dead without the red head's help. He would allow the man this pleasure.

"Yes, you've done well caring for me." Claude agreed, staring into the smaller man's green eyes as they widened.

The red head launched himself onto Claude, a searing pain running through the demon's chest, leaving his breathless. Arms wrapped around his chest as the reaper held him close, squealing happily at the demon's statement.

"You're so sweet~! I knew you liked me!" The reaper laughed as he hugged the startled demon to him.

"That hurts, you idiot!" Claude snapped, trying to free himself from the reaper's strong hold to no avail.

The red head seemed to remember Claude's wound, pulling away hastily. Sitting on Claude's knees, the reaper cried out apologies while inspecting the irritated skin. Claude stilled, allowing the pain in his chest to fade as the reaper murmured about being forgetful.

To the demon's surprise, Grell leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against the sensitive skin. A flush crossed the Claude's cheeks at the intimate display, and the reaper pulled back just as quickly as he had leaned in, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I kissed it better though~!" The red head offered with a shy smile. "I'm going to go start dinner now, my dear Claude! Just give a shout if you need anything!" Grell offered, sliding off of the demon's lap and down to the floor.

Claude watched as the smaller man left the room, ignoring the pounding in his chest. Re-buttoning his shirt, the demon reasoned that the pain of the unsuspecting hug had made his heart race in such a way. There really was no other explanation.

Readjusting his glasses, Claude reached over to pick his book up, though it didn't seem to capture his attention as it had earlier in the afternoon. The clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen echoed through the small living quarters, and the demon knew that even if he had been interested in reading, the noisy reaper would disrupt him from truly enjoying the book.

With a sigh, the raven haired man placed the book back on the night stand. Carefully adjusting his sore body, Claude set his feet on the hard wood floor, the cold wood chilling his skin. Near the dresser was a small window. Approaching it, the demon opened the window, a pleasantly warm breeze drifting inside the room.

Gazing out the window, Claude noted the lack of vegetation around the area. A few reapers walked on the streets below, paying the demon no attention as they walked by. Two floors up and blocked by a sheer red curtain, the demon doubted anyone could see him even if they looked.

Noting that his mouth was a bit dry, Claude considered calling out to the red head for a glass of tea, but hesitated. The reaper made horrible tea, much too salty, though the demon wasn't sure how he managed such a feat. Making his own tea would be best.

Claude nodded to himself, making his way to the door. Entering the hallway a hum traveled to his ears, the red head's voice carrying the soft melody perfectly. Moving towards the sound, Claude stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. Grell stood in front of the stove stirring what looked to be soup, his frilly red apron tied around his waist, hips swaying back and forth to the song he hummed.

The reaper's long red hair had been pulled up into a messy pony tail, revealing his slender and flawless neck. Entranced by the unguarded look, Claude watched silently as the reaper continued to prepare the meal. The smell of bread wafted through the air as Grell opened the oven, bending down to take a peek inside.

Twirling as he stood, the reaper's eyes grew wide with shock and embarrassment as his green eyes met Claude's golden ones, a bright red blush staining the smaller man's pale cheeks.

"Oh! What are you doing here? I told you to call if you needed anything!" The reaper snapped, feigning anger. "I'm so embarrassed! It's shameful for a guest to see their host in such a state!" The reaper cried out, fiddling with his messy hair.

"I was thirsty, and I decided to make tea." Claude explained, moving forward into the kitchen, approaching the counter where the reaper stood.

Taking hold of the tea pot that rested on the white counters, Claude began to fill it with water.

"I could've made tea, you know!" Grell pouted, stirring the soup on the stove while watching the demon.

Claude responded with a flat look, and the reaper broke into a smile, turning his attention back to the meal as the raven haired man worked quietly next to him. Lighting the stove, the demon carefully placed the tea pot over the fire to heat.

A small table and two chairs stood nearby, and Claude made his way over to sit. It would be best not to overexert himself by standing for too long. The demon watched the red head flutter around the kitchen as he cooked, his messy hair falling into his face and a content look on his face.

Claude ignored the flutter inside his chest.

…

Claude stood at the window, the moon shining in the sky and illuminating the streets below. The reaper had gone to bathe a while ago, leaving Claude to his thoughts. A warm breeze drifted across the demon's skin, reminding him of the wilderness he was so fond of.

'I am trapped in this place, caged with no freedom. How pitiful.' The demon thought with a slight frown, 'I long for the tranquil outdoors again.'

Soft steps approached the room, and Claude turned to watch the red headed reaper enter the room. The man's long red hair was damp, hanging limply down his back. Clad in a frilly black night gown, the reaper looked nearly as feminine as he claimed to be.

"Claude~! I have a favor to ask of you darling!" Grell coo'd as he sat down on the bed, twirling his wet hair with his finger.

"Yes?" Claude asked hesitantly, eyeing the reaper wearily.

The red head batted his lashes and gave a flirtatious smile.

"Well, my hair always gets knotted in the mornings, especially after I bathe. And as a spider demon, I know you must be so good~ with your hands!" Grell said with a wink. "Do you think that you could be a dear and braid my hair for me?"

The red head threaded his fingers together, giving the demon a pleading look as he stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Claude considered the request before nodding. It would cause him no added trouble to help the other man's request.

"Oh~! You're so good to me Claude, such a good husband!" The reaper giggled, ignoring Claude's glare. "Come over here and get comfortable, and once you're ready I'll sit in front of you!" The man said happily, standing again as he made his way over to the brush on his dresser.

Grell ran the brush through his hair as Claude took a seat near the top of the bed, folding his legs in front of him. The red head took notice that the demon had settled into position, and eagerly sat in front of the dark haired man, a cheerful smile plastered to his lips.

The man's brightly colored hair shimmered in the candle light, and Claude reached out to run his fingers through the wet strands. Thick and silky, the demon was pleased with the texture and feel of the reaper's hair. It was very similar to his web.

Lips curled upward in a small yet rare smile, and began separating the red head's long hair into three sections. As the demon began to braid, he was surprised to find that the reaper seemed so relaxed by his treatment, content sighs sounding every so often.

"You're enjoying this." The demon said, amusement evident in his voice.

"I've never found anyone willing to braid my hair before." Grell admitted. "It's nicer than I expected." The reaper replied, his voice surprisingly soft.

Claude gave a nod, aware that the smaller man could not see it, diligently continuing his work. The wet hair glided through his fingers, and soon the demon had finished. Holding the end of the braid in one hand, Claude extended his free hand to the side of the reaper. The red head seemed to know what he was looking for, placing a small red ribbon in the demon's hand. Securing the hair with a small bow, the dark haired man allowed the long braid to fall from his hands.

"It's finished." Claude announced.

Pale, slender fingers immediately reached back to lightly touch the braid. Then, faster than the demon could blink the reaper was off, rushing down the hall eagerly to see what Claude had accomplished. The raven haired man stayed seated, silently awaiting the verdict from the smaller man. A few minutes passed, and Grell returned with a large grin plastered to his face, a light blush staining his pale cheeks as his shimmering eyes met Claude's own.

"Oh~! Claude it's absolutely perfect!" Grell cried out as he bounced in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you~! You really know how to make a woman happy!" The reaper giggled as he rounded the bed, wrapping his slender arms around the demon's neck in a quick hug.

"It is time for bed." The raven haired man said as the red head pulled away. "You must work tomorrow." The demon reminded him.

"Yes~! But I have a day off the day after, and I have plans for us!" The reaper announced as he made his way over to the set of flickering candles.

The reaper blew the candles out, and darkness filled the room, the only light given coming from the pale moon outside, tinted red from the smaller man's curtains. The bed dipped down under the red head's weight as he crawled onto the bed, and Claude leaned back, carefully adjusting himself into a laying position.

The demon was surprised when a soft weight hit his chest, the reaper's head lying near his shoulder. A thin arm draped across Claude's waist, and the red head nuzzled him with a content sigh.

"Can I lie like this tonight? It feels so nice~!" Came a questioning voice.

The reaper's head caused no added pain for Claude, and although a bit uncomfortable, the demon was surprised to find that the thought of Grell sleeping so intimately with him did not seem as unappealing as it should have. Nodding, the demon accepted the smaller man's request.

The pair lay in silence, and Claude could feel the soft hot breaths of the reaper's drift across his neck, the feeling more intimate than he originally thought. The red head's black night gown rested on the demon's arm, and as the reaper sat up slightly to pull a light blanket over them, he couldn't help but notice how thin the cloth was, the heat of the little reaper's body pressing warmly against his own.

Claude also took note of how short the gown really was, but pushed that thought aside just as quickly as it had came, his cheeks heating at the thought.

"So, you said you have plans for us Thursday?" The demon said, breaking though the silence in an attempt to keep his thoughts proper.

The reaper nodded against his shoulder.

"Yes, but it's a surprise~! Can't tell!" The red head announced, punctuating his words with soft pokes to Claude's clothed stomach.

"And here I thought our relationship was worth more than such secrets." Claude replied, his voice sounding flat and almost hurt.

"Oh my! Are you teasing me?" The reaper gasped accusingly, sitting up to look at the demon with a surprised yet pleased look.

"If you plan to keep moving, please feel free to move to your own side of the bed." Claude replied, dodging the question.

The red head immediately settled back down, and the dark haired man was pleased that the fallen for the diversion. The room fell silent, aside from soft breaths and occasional sighs. Claude was surprisingly comfortable, lying in bed with an enemy in his arms.

The red headed man's slender fingers toyed with the demon's night shirt, and after so many days of the familiar touch the demon was no longer bothered by the odd habit. The reaper was a strange creature, but tolerable once forced to adjust to his quirks.

A soft admission from previous nights came to Claude's mind, of the reaper's unreciprocated love. Irritation spurred up inside the demon, and his eyes began to glow a faint fuchsia. His attention turned back to the reaper a moment later.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Claude said suddenly, feeling the smaller man jump a bit at his voice.

Grell looked at him with a curious look, and Claude wished he didn't have to explain his line of thought to the reaper.

"Your boss, William." The demon said.

Now surprise clouded the red head's face, and Claude waited patiently for the answer as the smaller man started to blush. Finally, burying his face into Claude's sensitive neck, Grell spoke.

" No." Came the soft admittance.

Claude had never felt more pleased.

AN: Fluffy chapter is fluffy. Fact. But things are starting to get interesting! ;) Read and review, darlings! Thanks in advance!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here you go, the next long awaited chapter of Savior! It'd odd to think that now that this chapter has been posted, I'm officially over half way done with this fic! How exciting! So many fics to write, so little time XD Read on, loves!

Warnings for this chapter: None

* * *

Savior

Chapter Six: Acceptance

* * *

"Claude, if you don't hurry and get dressed, I swear I'll get you ready myself!" Grell threatened, a scowl on his face as he regarded his companion.

The demon glared as clothes hit him in the face, the impatient reaper hurling them with a frown on his face. Usually on his days off Grell would rest until late in the morning, only waking when Claude had accidentally jostled him too much. On this morning, however, the reaper had gotten up earlier and dressed.

Today was different because Grell had made plans for them.

Pulling the clothing from his face, Claude set them on the bed next to him. The impatient man had been harassing him for the past half hour to get dressed, eager to leave the small apartment and less than pleased that the demon had not met his awakening with enthusiasm.

Sitting up, the demon took in the reaper's appearance and immediately wished he hadn't. The slender man was clad in a sundress, red of course, revealing his pale, hairless legs and his bare shoulders. White lace ran along the trim of the dress, the lacy, white straps falling over the reaper's delicate shoulders. White gloves and stockings accompanied the dress, finishing the look perfectly.

Long red hair fell in waves over his shoulders, the braid that had been in his hair causing it to twist and twirl. Donning a pair of flat bottomed feminine dress shoes, the reaper looked very much like the women he claimed to be.

"Do you like what you see, Claude darling?" Came a teasing voice.

Claude flushed. He hadn't meant to stare, and he certainly hadn't meant to get caught doing so. Grell grinned at him before wiggling his hips a bit and winking flirtatiously.

"Come on now! I've had enough of this waiting business, and the wonderful lunch I've made for us will go to waste if you laze about all day!" The red head exclaimed as he moved forward, taking hold of Claude's arm and pulling it roughly.

The demon allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, his chest aching as his scar tissue was pulled with the quick movement. Standing, Claude towered over the reaper by a good six inches, the reaper's head barely above his chin. Though this fact was not new, it had not ceased to amuse the dark haired man.

"Such demands from someone so small are less than intimidating." Claude said with a smirk.

The smaller man's mouth fell open at the tease, surprise registering in his eyes before a glare replaced the emotion. Delicate hands clenched in irritation before the reaper spoke.

"Let me go get my scythe, and I'll show you intimidation!" The reaper threatened, stomping his foot.

After being around the man for almost two weeks though, Claude could read Grell's emotions easily. The reaper was predictable, and it was easy for the demon to see that although the red head was a bit upset, he was not angry with the jest. With a touch of the demon's hand or the whisper of a kind word, the feminine man would drop the act and return to the giggly reaper he had dealt with for weeks.

"That hardly seems logical. You spent so much of your time tending to my wounds, only to kill me yourself? How foolish." Claude scoffed.

"Perhaps I'd only maim you, give you a reason to be such a sloth. I would get the best of both worlds that way~! I would paint this room in your beautiful red blood, and I would keep you for longer as well! It won't be much longer until you'll be able to leave you know." The red head reminded, a distant look coming into his eyes.

It was true. His body, although weak, was almost completely healed. In only a day or two, Claude would be strong enough to leave at last. The thought was bitter-sweet though. He had tried to deny it to himself, but he could not any longer. He had grown fond of the red headed reaper, his odd quirks, and his persistent touches.

"Let's not dwell on such things. We have plans for the day, and any maiming of my person would ruin your carefully orchestrated plans would it not?" Claude reasoned, watching the reaper's attention shift back to himself. "Allow me to dress, and we shall take our leave."

Grell gave a pleased smile, happy with the small win. Merrily making his way to the bed, the red headed man snatched up Claude's clothing before turning to hand them to the tall man. With a giggle, the reaper spoke.

"Would you like any help getting dressed, Claude? I would love to help~!" Grell said, eagerly looking up at the demon as he allowed his hands to touch the taller man's chest.

Claude stepped back, shooing away the perverted reaper before getting dressed. The clothing Grell had selected for him were more casual than he had worn in a while, a white button up dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Simple, yet elegant, much like the reaper's own outfit.

Slipping on his shoes near the bedroom door, Claude crouched down to tie them, lips tugging upward as he listened to the red head fussing about in the living room. The smaller man had a bad habit of murmuring aloud, and it had been entertaining to listen to the reaper whispering to himself when he thought no one could hear. Demons had exceptional hearing, though, and nothing was kept secret if he was within range.

Opening the door, Claude stepped silently into the living room. Grell smoothed the skirt of his dress before turning his attention to the demon behind him. The reaper smiled as the demon approached, and the dark haired man took note of the basket at the smaller man's feet.

"I am ready to depart, Madam." Claude said as he offered his arm to the red head, cocking an eyebrow as the reaper picked up the basket and handed it to the demon.

"Oh~! How charming you are, darling!" Grell said as he latched onto the arm Claude offered. "Now, I'll make the portal and we'll be on our way! Now stand there and look pretty; no talking please!" The red head instructed, earning an annoyed look.

Claude remained silent, watching as the reaper's eyes closed. A powerful energy brushed against his body, causing the hairs on his arm to rise. A few feet away, a small white orb began to swirl, slowly gathering speed as it grew larger. A minute later, the light of the portal illuminated the room, stabilized and ready for use. Grell's green eyes seemed to glow with energy, and Claude allowed his own to linger for a moment before tearing his gaze away from the captivating sight.

Allowing the reaper to lead, Claude followed the red head into the blinding light. Only seconds later, Claude heard birds chirping happily and felt the warm rays of the sun warming his skin. His eyes adjusted from the brightness of the portal to the suns light, and the demon was surprised to find his surroundings familiar.

"I know that you weren't fond of that Trancy kid, but I remembered visiting the garden with Sebastian, and I remembered how beautiful it was. I hope you don't mind if we have lunch here." Grell said gently, a strong breeze causing his unbound hair to flow in the air.

Claude remained silent, taking in the look of the garden. It was becoming overgrown in his absence, new weeds beginning to sprout in the once well groomed foliage and large leaves made the plants look untamed. The demon recalled spending many days in this garden, greatly enjoying the area he had silently claimed as his own.

"There is a table farther inside. It would make a good place to have our meal. Come, I'll lead the way." Claude said, the reaper still attached to his arm.

Leading the red head down the path, the demon took time to appreciate the serene surroundings. The stone path that they walked on twisted and turned around the gardens, various types of flowers blooming in vibrant colors. His companion seemed to be enjoying himself as well, a soft smile on the reaper's face as he stared at an area of white lilies.

"Do you have roses? I love red roses…" Grell trailed off as he turned his attention to Claude.

"Yes, I'll bring you to them after we put this basket down." The demon allowed, gesturing towards the basket on his unclaimed arm.

The reaper cheered happily, cuddling to Claude's arm as they walked. A moment later, the pair had come upon an elegant glass table under the shade of a large tree. Shaking the red head from his arm, Claude placed the wooden basket on the table.

Turning, Claude watched as the red head spun around, the skirt of his dress fluttering around him and greatly amusing the smaller man. Green eyes looked up to meet his own, and Claude chuckled lightly under his breath as the reaper flushed in embarrassment at being caught doing something so childish. Smoothing his skirt, Grell reached out and entangled his arm with Claude's own.

"How unbecoming, spinning in circles like a child." The dark haired man said mockingly, earning a glare from his companion as they moved down the stone pathway once again.

"You're simply jealous that you can't get away with doing such things!" Grell scoffed. "All these men I surround myself with have no sense of adventure~! "

Claude rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. The smaller man shoved his hip playfully into Claude's own, throwing the demon off balance for a moment. The dark haired man's eyes widened, however, when the reaper had the audacity to snatch the glasses from the brim of his nose.

Steadying himself, the demon's yellow eyes met acidic green. The reaper had considered his actions and put space between them both, expecting an unpleasant retaliation. His glasses hung from the red head's finger tips, and a playful smile gleamed at him from farther up the path.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Claude snapped coldly, "Return my glasses, now!"

"I'm afraid if you want them back…" Grell began, wiggling his hips and giggling. "You'll just have to come over here and get them!"

With that, the red head spin and ran farther down the path. Laughter rang out, and Claude could feel his annoyance building steadily. He ignored the way the reaper's hair fluttered behind him, shimmering in the sunlight. He paid no mind to the charming laugh, nor the red dress that seemed to fit the smaller man's body so well. Deciding to see how well his body had healed, Claude began to speed up, jogging behind the pleased reaper.

His chest ached with the exertion, but the demon was pleased to find that he could at least keep up with his companion. His body had strengthened considerably from what it had been only days ago. The red head paused at a tree not far ahead, pausing to admire the rose bushes he had discovered.

A moment later, Claude stood next to the red head panting and embarrassed. He had only ran a short distance, and it was unbecoming for a demon to be so exhausted by just a small effort. His glasses were offered to him, and the demon accepted them, placing them back on his face.

"Why do you wear those glasses, Claude? You don't seem to need them." The red head questioned, giving the demon a curious look.

Claude hesitated before answering the question. Such reasons were his own, and though no one had ever asked about the glasses, he had also never spoken about them. The reaper waited impatiently for his answer, and Claude decided that he would indulge the smaller man.

"It is a memento from the first soul I've ever served and eaten. A reminder of what I am and what I do to survive." The demon revealed, reaching up to adjust the glasses. "His soul was dark with sin, a selfish man obsessed with money. He begged me to kill his business competitors and even their families in exchange for his soul. He tasted decadent."

Grell looked surprised, his green eyes widening at the statement, much to Claude's amusement. Then a toothy grin took over the reaper's face.

"They must be very important to you. I know that I'm quite protective over my own little keepsakes as well." Grell revealed as he took hold of Claude's hand, pulling him down the pathway farther.

The reaper intertwined his fingers with Claude's own, and the demon couldn't help but flush at the intimate gesture. As with most things the red head did though, the demon allowed it. It caused him no harm to allow the smaller man such a simple happiness.

"I was not aware you reapers kept items from those you've killed." Claude said as the pair walked.

"Normally we don't. This one was personal to me though, you see. I met a human woman not too long ago, who always wore red to match her bright hair. She had killed someone, the soul I was meant to reap. The scene was graphic, blood covering everything and everyone. It was absolutely beautiful." Grell said with a smile and a blush. "She was filled with so much passion and hate, I had to join in on the fun! It went well for a while, but eventually we were discovered and she was proven too weak to carry on. I killed her of course. She was not fit for the color red, nor the title of Jack the Ripper. I took the coat she fancied as a souvenir."

Claude was surprised to hear the light hearted admission from the reaper. Filled with bloodlust and passion, the red head's words made his blood run hot. 'Such cruel words spoken without remorse, what a rarity.' The demon thought to himself.

"My, how uncouth to kill your partner in crime at the first sign of weakness." The raven haired man teased as the pair circled around the garden and headed back to the table where their meal awaited them.

"She would've been put to death for her crimes anyways, and true love is a passionate battle to the death. You must be strong to survive, showing weakness can kill you." The reaper explained, his voice holding a cold edge. "When you're alone, you cannot be weak."

"You contradict yourself. I was weak when you found me, and yet you saved me from death. You show weakness around me daily, knowing that once I leave I could easily use your weaknesses against you. This situation is very similar to the past one you've spoke of, so what has changed?" Claude asked curiously, noting how the reaper's hand trembled slightly in his own.

"I was lonely when I found you." The red head admitted. "I saved you on a whim, thinking that it would be exciting to break so many rules and to have a companion to spend a few days with. I do admit that I've grown attached to you though, and I've exposed many weaknesses to you. I guess I just don't feel so alone anymore." Grell whispered, tightening his hold on Claude's hand. "I think that the feeling is mutual though."

The two walked on in silence as Claude considered the reaper's words. He has grown used to the strange red headed man, but had he grown attached to the smaller man? He wasn't sure. Demon rarely experienced strong emotions other than anger and hunger. But the thought of leaving the reaper's home soon did not rest will with the demon. Was that reluctance a form of attachment? Did the other man want him to stay?

Hand in hand, the pair walked to the shaded table where their basket awaited. They ate in silence, both deep in thought.

* * *

"Claude, is the tea ready?" Grell's shrill voice rang out from down the hallway.

The demon ignored the question for the fourth time. If the tea had been ready, he would've brought it in. 'So impatient. No wonder he cannot make tea.' The demon thought to himself as he scooped tea into the filter. A moment later, Claude poured the hot water through the filtered tea, preparing two cups.

Taking hold of them both, the dark haired man walked towards the living room where the red head lounged on a black leather sofa. The reaper accepted the cup with a soft 'thank you,' and Claude sat down in the black leather chair nearby.

Their lunch had been filling and their afternoon uneventful as they strolled through the gardens. Claude had even taken the reaper into the forest to see the wild flowers blooming near the river not far from the house. After a few hours of idle chat and wandering, Claude's body had grown tired and the pair had made their way home for dinner.

And now here they sat, both avoiding the subject that would need to be spoken of soon. Claude would be well enough to leave soon. Anytime it was brought up during the afternoon, Grell had quickly changed the subject or became bitter. The demon knew that he would have to press the matter, as Grell would have to create a portal to his desired location.

KNOCK KNOCK

The tapping on the door echoed throughout the apartment, and Claude watched as Grell's eyes widened. Taking his tea, the demon quickly fled to the bedroom, closing the door after him. Standing near the door, the raven haired man listened from a few feet away as muffled voices began to filter through.

"Oh, Ronald darling, what brings you here~?" The red head's flirtatious voice questioned, and Claude's eyes narrowed at the tone.

"Hey Grell-sempai! Wow, what's with the getup? I thought you weren't going out with us tonight, did you change your mind?" Another voice questioned, male and a bit younger.

"Oh! Uh… Well you see…" The reaper trailed off, unsure how to answer the line of questioning.

"You never come out with us anymore, you should go! William-sempai is coming too, I bet dressed like that he won't be able to keep his hands off you!" The voice teased.

A bitter feeling that the dark haired man could place welled up inside of him at the suggestion of another man touching the red headed reaper so intimately. A smack and a squeal made their way to Claude's ears, and the demon knew that if looks could kill, the door between himself and the reapers just beyond would have been set ablaze by now.

"Ronald! That's no way to treat a lady~!" Grell's offended voice cried out.

"Sorry Grell-sempai, but your no lady and that dress looks so good on you! I couldn't resist!" The other laughed. "So are you coming? We can get William-sempai drunk and see if he warms up to you a bit, what do you say?"

Claude's hands clenched. The audacity of some child touching his host in such a lewd way, it was disgusting. The bitter feeling churned in his stomach, and the demon recognized the emotion finally. Jealousy.

"Sorry dear, but I can't go tonight! Maybe next time! Do get William drunk though, he certainly needs to loosen up!" The red head giggled before bidding his friend goodbye.

As the apartment door closed, Claude threw his own open. The reaper turned towards him in surprise, cocking his head to the side in curiosity as the demon approached. Just as the smaller man went to ask the demon what was wrong, Claude took firmly a hold of Grell's shoulders and slammed their lips together.

AN: I wonder how many people will kill me for leaving the chapter off like that? ^^* Please don't! I shall continue this all during the next chapter! Beware though, that this is the last of the uber-fluffy chapters for a bit! Chaos reigns supreme next chapter~! And even better, next chapter will be told from Grell's POV! Read and review my darlings!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello lovelies! Here is the continuation of last chapter! The chapter name certainly is going to define the chapter in this case, and I just hope that I survive long enough to finish this fic after you all read what I've wrote XD Love you guys~! ^^*

Warnings for this chapter: Lime, swearing

* * *

Savior

Chapter Seven: Chaos

* * *

Strong hands held Grell's shoulders as Claude's lips crushed against his own in a desperate and angry kiss. Surprised, the red head's eyes widened as he stared at the demon whose lips moved skillfully over his own.

The kiss was full of anger and passion, and the reaper soon found himself responding to the kiss with vigor. Arms trailed up Claude's firm body, wrapping around the other man's neck as Grell moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue running the length of the demon's soft lips.

The taller man responded immediately, his tongue slipping inside of Grell's mouth and plundering mercilessly, dominating the kiss. The red head moaned, his cheeks darkening as he was dominated in such an intimate way.

The red head pressed his body roughly against Claude's own, determined not to let the other man have his way completely. Backing the demon up slowly, Grell laughed when the other man backed into the couch, falling ungracefully onto the cushions.

Giggling, the reaper straddled his demonic companion, noting how the other man's golden eyes had darkened with lust. With a toothy smile, the red headed man leaned down to brush his lips over the dark haired man's own pair, swollen from their harsh kiss.

"My~! What brought this all on?" Grell questioned teasingly, sounding breathless and surprised.

Golden eyes narrowed, and a hand buried itself in the reaper's hair, dragging him back down to kiss the demon deeply. Hips shifted under the smaller man's own, a firm bulge grinding roughly into his bottom and making him tremble with lust. Claude broke the kiss a moment later, his hot breathe caressing Grell's lips.

"You refer to me as your husband, but you allow another to touch you so inappropriately. How unbecoming." Claude whispered, his voice deep and charming.

Grell shivered as the demon brought his hands to trail down his chest and hips, stopping at his knees to toy with the skirt of his red dress. A deep blush crossed the reaper's cheeks as he realized that the dark haired man was rubbing his groin lewdly against Grell's lacy red panties.

"I-I stopped though, you s-seemed so upset~!" Grell gasped out as he rocked against the demon's clothed erection, his own member straining against the material of his panties.

Leaning down, Grell began to kiss and suck on Claude's neck, enjoying the way the demon's breath would hitch. A hand slipped behind him, and the red head moaned as it made its way under his dress and grasped his firm buttocks.

"You still thought it, though, didn't you Grell." Came the husky reply. "Never allow anyone to touch you in such a fashion again, I dislike it." The raven haired man hissed, sitting up to capture the red head's lips with his own.

'This must be heaven.' The reaper thought to himself as Claude's tongue swept through his mouth thoroughly, battling his own for dominance. Jolts of pleasure ran through his body as one of Claude's hands kneaded his bottom and the other slipped up his skirt to his groin. Hips moved against his own, earning lewd sounds of pleasure from both men.

'This is all I've ever wanted.' The voice in his mind whispered. It was true. The past few weeks he had fallen hard for the handsome demon. His unlikely companion had given Grell so much without even trying. Never before had the red headed man had someone to lay next to and talk with late at night, or someone to wake to in the morning. He had never had anyone to cook for or to care for, no one to look forward to seeing every night and to miss during the days he spent away at work.

The emotion he felt for Claude was unlike any other he had experienced, it made his heart flutter happily in his chest. 'I'm so happy. This is perfect.' The smaller man thought to himself, losing himself in the feel of the larger man beneath him.

"Grell Sutcliff, enou-"

The room went silent. Grell froze at the familiar voice, the voice that had haunted his dreams for almost a hundred years. Pulling away from Claude's lips, the red head sat up and stared at the shocked face of his boss.

"William…" Grell whispered, staring in mortification.

Claude's body stiffened beneath him, and the demon's hands quickly withdrew from under Grell's dress. Scrambling off Claude, the reaper stumbled slightly before standing upright in front of his unrequited beloved. The look on his handsome boss's face could be classified as nothing less than furious and disgusted.

"Mr. Sutcliff, Ronald had convinced me to come up here and talk some sense into you as all you've done these past few weeks is hold yourself up in this house. And now here I find you consorting with some demon!" William spat in repulsion. "A demon you told me that you killed, no less!"

Grell stared at the dark haired reaper as he stood fuming in the doorway, a wave of nausea overcoming the red head as panic set in. His eyes flickered to Claude, whose narrow yellow eyes rested on his boss, a scowl on his face. Grell turned his attention back to William, whose furious stare demanded answers.

"W-William, I… I lied, but you don't understand~!" Grell whined, silently pleading for his unrequited love to listen. "You'd never had let me help him Will! I couldn't just let him die, and I was so lonely~!" Grell explained as tears welled up in his eyes.

William marched forward towards the smaller man, entangling a hand in the red head's long hair. The raven haired reaper gave a hard yank causing Grell to yelp, his eyes lifting to meet his bosses own cold gaze.

"Do you know how many rules you've violated? How many lives you've put in danger by bringing that disgusting creature here?" William snapped as he gave Grell's hair a hard yank. "If you were so lonely, get a cat! You cannot just bring a damn demon into our realm!"

A mix of hurt and rage clouded the reaper's mind as his boss screamed in his face. 'William can tell me that I'm wrong so easily, but doesn't he see that he caused all this in the first place?' The red head wondered, his heart aching.

Suddenly, Grell's body jerked backwards as a strong body blocked his own from William's assault. Staring in shock, the reaper watched as his demonic companion stood boldly in front of the raven haired reaper, unwavering.

"Do mind your hands, Mr. Spears. It would be a great injustice if you caused harm to my host." Claude said smoothly, his voice dripping with icy distaste.

"Hey, William-sempai! Did you manage to convince Gr- Oh! Uh, shit." Ronald said as he stood wide eyed in the doorway William had occupied only minutes before, looking embarrassed and surprised.

Grell flushed in embarrassment. The moment couldn't get any worse. Not only had William caught him and Claude in an intimate situation, but Ronald had now joined the fray. Even worse, Grell noted that the demon's irritated gaze had swung over to the younger reaper, and memories of the dark haired demon's jealous reaction to the young man scared him.

Forcing himself to straighten up and pushing away the fear and nausea that made his body tremble, Grell stepped forward towards his demon companion and his unrequited love, taking hold of Claude's arm gently and pulling him back some. As romantic as the demon's protective nature was, William could seriously hurt the other man. Grell knew that if William had his way, Claude would not survive a second time.

"W-William, I lied. I know I'll be punished for that, as well as for bringing him here. But right now, we are not on the clock and you hold no authority over me. Get out of my apartment." Grell said with as much courage as he could muster.

The red head could feel the eyes on him, but he set his gaze firmly on William's own, silently challenging the other man to test him. He knew that Claude could feel him trembling as his hand held fast to the demon's arm for support.

"You will be in my office first thing tomorrow, Mr. Sutcliff. If you are not there, I will hunt you down, along with the demon scum you've allowed to taint you in such a dishonorable way." With that, William spun on his heels and took his leave.

Ronald stood in a stunned silence as he watched everything play out before him. His gaze met Grell's own, and the red head noted the worry his friend's eyes held in their depths. Giving a reassuring nod, Ronald returned the gesture before following reluctantly behind William. As the door closed behind him, Grell stood silently as he took in the events of the past few minutes.

The reaper barely felt it when Claude pulled away from him, moving to stand in front of the red head and block his view of the door. Fingers under his chin broke Grell's concentration, and his gaze rose to meet the demon's own. The taller man's eyes were narrow and feral, glowing fuchsia for a moment before they faded into their normal golden color.

"You had no right to step in." Claude said finally, his voice piercing the red head to the core.

A cold rage began to build up inside the reaper, the events of the day swirling together in bitter-sweet emotion. Of course he had the right to step in! How dare ANYONE tell him otherwise! This was his home, his co-workers!

Smacking the demon's hand away, Grell gave a fierce glare and shoved the demon. Claude stumbled back at the unexpected motion, but easily regained his balance.

"I had every right to step in, if anything, YOU had no right to step in! I could've handled him myself!" Grell cried out, a scowl on his face.

"Don't be foolish, your pride has blinded you." Claude replied, "You would've stood there and accepted whatever fate he handed to you, and to myself as well."

"I wouldn't have!" The reaper protested. "I wouldn't have allowed him to hurt you! I did NOT spend two weeks taking the time and putting in the effort to heal your sorry ass to allow him to reinjure you!" The red head snapped, stepping forward to poke his fingers roughly into the dark haired man's chest.

His hand was caught quickly, and no amount of pulling could free him of the powerful grip. Claude gave a yank, and the red head collided with the demon's broad chest. An arm snaked around his waist as the man's free hand tilted his chin upward again, ignoring Grell as he shoved against the demon's chest.

"Why do you give him so much when you get nothing in return? Are you truly so foolish? You must see that he holds no romantic interest in you." Claude deep voice reasoned.

"I'm no fool, I just know what I want is all! Someone has to, after all! Do you know what you want, Claude? You speak so easily of things a demon should know nothing of, yet we both know that you're beginning to grow feelings for me! The things you allow me to do are not normal for a demon, so don't even try to deny it!" The reaper cried out as he struggled against Claude's hold, watching as a deeply etched frown marred the man's handsome features.

"A demon does not feel such things; do not delude yourself to believe otherwise." The demon said firmly, freeing one of Grell's hands and running a finger down the reaper's slender body. "Lust, sinful acts of the flesh, soft caresses from a forbidden creature such as yourself, how can I resist? I am a demon, this is my nature."

Grell shivered at the words the demon spoke, caught between lust and anger. He wanted to give into his passionate feelings and take whatever the demon would offer him, if only for a night. Another part of him felt his heart breaking in two, and wanted to paint the raven haired man red with blood, to make him feel the pain that the reaper was feeling right now. It was more than just lust though, he knew it was.

"Do you want to leave?" The red head questioned suddenly, his bright green staring into the demon's own.

The impassive mask Claude wore stood locked in place, not giving the reaper any clue to his thoughts. Yanking away from the stoic man, Grell took a few steps back, putting some distance between them. The room was silent for a long minute before the demon spoke again.

"All I've waited for since the moment I arrived here was to leave again." The dark haired finally stated, his cold voice slicing through the air.

At the statement, Grell shoved past the demon and stomped into the bedroom, making his way over to the dresser where Claude's personal items rested atop. The old, forgotten bag that had once held the demon's supplies lay on the floor near the dresser, and Grell quickly snatched it up. Taking a handful of the dark haired man's clothing, the reaper began to shove them haphazardly into the bag.

'He wants to leave, does he? Fine! He can go, who cares? I should've killed him when I had the chance! If I ever see him again after this, I might just have the mind to!' The red head snarled inside his mind, hands trembling with anger and emotion as he filled the bag to the brim.

Standing, Grell ignored the demon staring at him from the doorway as he began to create a portal. Energy whipped around him as he closed his eyes to concentrate, and within moments the blinding light of his transportation portal illuminated the room.

Tossing the now-packed bag over to Claude, he ignored the surprised look that the demon gave him as he caught the bag with ease. 'What, did he expect me to beg him to stay? I'm not that weak!' The reaper reminded himself as he tore his gaze away from the probing golden eyes.

"Get out. Now's your chance, because if William comes back with his death scythe he'll kill you without a second thought." Grell spat as he motioned for the demon to leave.

A displeased look crossed Claude's face as he began to move forward, bypassing the portal and making his way over to the red head. Stopping a few feet away, the demon set his bag down at his feet before turning his attention towards Grell.

"Stop this foolishness. You're upset, but I've only spoken the truth." Claude said, his monotone voice only serving to anger the reaper more.

"You're not. You're only lying to yourself. What we have been feeling might not be love, but it could be with time." Grell said coldly, his voice low. "I'm just not afraid to admit it. Keep lying to yourself, and while you're at it get out of my house."

Giving the demon a shove, the red head watched as he stumbled backwards into the portal, disappearing. Turning his attention to the bag on the floor, Grell gave it a harsh kick, sending it flying into the portal after its master. Slamming the portal shut, the reaper stood in silence.

Feeling numb, the red head made his way over to his bed a few feet away, sitting on the edge and looking around the dark room. Candles flickered as they had every other night, as though the events that had just taken place never happened.

What had happened exactly?

He had spent a wonderful day with Claude at the gardens of the Trancy mansion, and the two had dinner only a short time ago. Claude had made tea, claiming Grell's was no good although he KNEW that it was…

Ronald had shown up to invite him out and the red head had refused. The demon had then came out of the room where he had been hiding and kissed Grell with no explanation. 'He was jealous then.' The red head thought to himself, 'Jealous because Ronald touched me in such a rude~ way.' They had kissed, and the reaper remembered the passion and anger and lust.

But it was more, right? It wasn't just lust that had brought them to this point. Lust was physical, but they had never had sex not that Grell would have been opposed. Chatting about the day's events and lying together at night were not the same as lust. That damn demon didn't know what he was talking about.

'Can demon even feel emotion though? I know they feel anger, and jealousy too apparently. But could a demon fall in love? I've never heard of such a thing.' The red head thought to himself with a frown. He turned his body and began to crawl up the bed to his pillow, hugging the extra that Claude had used to his chest.

His heart ached, and tears flooded his eyes, but he did his best to blink them away. It wasn't the first time he had been rejected, and it likely wouldn't be the last. But the connection he felt with Claude was different, special. The demon knew him on an intimate level, knew soft spoken secrets and personal stories about the lives he had ended. The dark haired man had even told of his own past contracts, and the requests he would grant as a demon.

Burying his face into the soft pillow, Grell lay silently until the candles burned out, deep in thought and even deeper into heart ache.

* * *

AN: -avoids all things being thrown- I HAD TO DO IT GUYS! This story will have a happy ending, I swear it! But for the fic to eventually end and not be a complete pile of fluff, I had to bring on the mini-drama! ^^*Feel free to review and tell me of your intensely burning hate..?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: My goodness, this is chapter eight! That means only two more chapters left for this story! D: OMG! Thanks so much for waiting so (im)patiently, I was very picky with this chapter as I didn't want Claude to be uber-OOC. Damn stoic spiders and their non-emotions! Also, this chapter does mention some things about spiders. I did my research a bit, but if something I wrote is incorrect… I just don't care XD I'm a fanfiction writer, not a spider expert :p

Warnings for this chapter: Violence and descriptive death scene

* * *

Savior

Chapter Eight: Alone

* * *

Claude watched in silence as a Steatoda False Widow spider used his agile legs to wrap his meal in aciniform silk. It was beautiful really, how complicated and intricate the body of a spider could be. Tiny eyes watched him wearily, and Claude smirked.

"I shall not steal your meal little one, though I am hungry, insects will not sate me as they do you. I am not so fortunate." The demon said gently.

A pang of hunger cramped his stomach, and a frown marred the normally stoic features. It had been three days since he had been forcefully removed from Grell's residence with no way to return. Comfortable in the familiar setting of the Trancy mansion, the demon had opted to stay for a while.

The town was nearby after all, and without Grell providing him with regular meals, the demon had grown very hungry. He would have to contract soon for a quick meal. Unfortunately, without time to cultivate the soul into a delicious meal, the soul he would have to acquire would likely be bland or sour.

Turning away from the spider who prepared his meal, Claude stood from where he had been crouching in the garden, making his way to the back door of the mansion. As he walked towards his room, his thoughts turned to the red headed reaper whom he had heavily relied on for a short amount of time.

An empty feeling filled him as the image of the smaller man appeared in the back of his mind, and the demon frowned. The emotion was uncomfortable, very similar to the ache of hunger, and Claude was displeased the reaper could have such an effect on him. He had grown oddly comfortable in the reaper's apartment; it was a spider's nature after all. It had nothing to do with Grell at all. Nothing.

'Demons do not feel emotions like humans and reapers do. We feel hunger and anger, lust and pride.' Claude reasoned to himself as he entered his room, carefully side stepping around a large spider. 'I was merely comfortable, accustom to constant noise and touching after so long. Such a thing is not abnormal.'

So why was he still here? His body was well enough for the trip back to the forest where his web hung abandoned.

'Because I'm waiting.' Came his mind's reply.

And it was the truth. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that the damned reaper would realize his mistake. Then he would seek Claude out to apologize and beg for him to return, making promises to never suggest that the demon was anything more than he was, a demon. His cardinal sin would draw him back to the demon, and as soon as he had the reaper before him he would tell him no.

Claude was a little bitter after being so forcefully removed from his temporary residence by the slight of a reaper. He had known that the reaper was strong, but the angry reaper's force left him shocked. He was prepared though, and his body was stronger than it had been then. He was completely healed now, and thankfully so, as Claude was sure that the reaper would strike out at him after the turned him away.

Grell was very feisty; it wouldn't surprise the dark haired man in the least if the reaper took that chain saw modified death scythe to him. The thought made his blood run hot, though whether or not it was in anger wasn't clear.

Lying back on his bed, the demon frowned as his stomach growled lightly. He would have to go out later, during the night. A quick meal would do to tide him over for now, as unappealing as it sounded. A large spider, a Fen Raft, slowly made its way towards the demon from the ceiling. It was rare to see a semi-aquatic spider inside a home like this, but Claude had called to the Trancy mansion years ago. Her legs could easily detect vibration and movement over a large area, and the Raft spider did well in alerting him of any unexpected guests.

Raising a hand upward, the spider landed gently on his palm. Legs traced the curves of the demon's hand as he propped himself up on his pillows, bringing the spider to his face. The brown body and legs nearly took up his whole hand.

"Have we had any intruders?" Claude questioned, his golden eyes studying the spider's elegant body.

A pheromone entered the air, and the demon quickly detected and analyzed it. No, there had been no intruders that the Fen Raft spider knew of. The spider made her way up his arm, fondly exploring him as he lay still. After a few minutes of letting her wander, Claude plucked her from his cheek and placed her on the bed, watching as she made her way towards the wall and up to her web.

The room was silent, something that Claude was still adjusting to after his stay with Grell. He found that he couldn't stand the silence. It was much too boring now, even for a solitary spider. After all of the years living with Alois Trancy, and now even after a short stay with Grell Sutcliff, how could he go back to being alone?

Filled with disgust, Claude closed his eyes. He would need to rest before his meal tonight.

* * *

"S-so you can kill them for me? All of them, in exchange for my soul?" Asked a surprised and excited voice.

Claude stared at the stout man, a bit overweight with greasy blond hair. Jacob Adams, a business man, would be the demon's prey for the night. Selfish and filled with greed, the man was eager to listen to the demon when approached.

The pair stood in a back alley, laughter and merriment flooding out from the bar nearby. A small group of business owners had decided to go out for a drink to celebrate a merger. The promise of more money and a larger reputation were not enough for this human, however. The dark soul called to Claude, and he easily manipulated the man's desires to achieve the wanted effect.

"Yes." Claude confirmed. "If that is what you wish, I can kill them all for you. After that, your soul shall become mine to devour. At your command, all of your new business partners will be obliterated."

Dark eyes gleamed with power and excitement at the demon's words, and Claude smirked. The fool wasn't paying attention to his words of course. Humans like him never did. They heard their wishes coming true, but not the bitter truth. Wishes like theirs were never truly answered.

After all, Claude would drain the soul from this human's body before the man could find any enjoyment in his fulfilled wish.

"Yes! Yes, I want to contract with you, demon! Make my dreams come true!" The man cried out in joy, greed sparkling in his eyes as he salivated at the thought of riches.

Darkness surrounded the man, and Claude nearly laughed at the terrified scream that reached his ears. The demon allowed his body to mutate, drifting back into his natural form. The human skin that disguised him bubbled up and split open, revealing a black, leathery body. Legs sprouted from the man's back, and his face dissolved away into eight glowing red eyes.

Another terrified scream sounded as Claude placed his mark upon the man's forearm, burning the promise between them into the human's sensitive flesh. The man collapsed to the ground, blacking out from the pain.

'Humans are such weak creatures.' Claude sneered as he stared at the body of his newest victim. 'It is best to get to work then, this man is nothing to delay for.'

Leaving the man unconscious in the alley, Claude made his way towards the street and eyed the nearby bar. More laughter emerged as the drunken fools laughed as their unfunny jokes. Pulling his gloves off, the demon slid them into his pocket. He would likely be messy by the time he was through, and bloodstain was a pain to clean from white linen.

Entering the bar, Claude took a count of the amount of humans inside. Only six, three of which were his targets. The remaining were a young couple and a lone bartender. His orders were to kill the business partners of Jacob Adams, however, his orders had not specified anything regarding the other bar patrons.

Cracking his knuckles, the dark haired man smirked. It was time to do what a demon did best.

With demonic speed and an accurate jabs, Claude easily severed the spinal cords of his three intended victims before turning his attention to the witnesses. The bartender was closest, staring in surprise from the bar where he had been stacking cups. A swift kick to the temple shattered the side of the bartender's face, and the man dropped to the floor without even time enough to scream.

Next came the final two, the couple who had been sitting at the far end of the bar. The young woman saw him coming, and began to run. Long blond hair trailed after the girl as she dodged for the door, but Claude took hold of the silverware on the table to his side and launched a fork into her slender throat. She cried out as blood began to fill her airway, slowly drowning her.

As the young woman fell to the floor, Claude turned his attention to her companion. The young man had not moved from his spot at the bar, the black hat he wore shading his eyes and a slight frown curving his lips.

"You're awfully messy you know." The man's voice said, the tone teasing.

Claude took a moment to study the man, feeling as though he had seen him before. Then it clicked, this was one of the reaper's who had found him and Grell together, the one who was with William. The one who had made inappropriate advances towards the red headed reaper.

Claude's mood immediately soured.

Rushing forward, a butter knife in hand, Claude took the offensive. Swiping and jabbing, the demon growled in frustration as the reaper dodged out of the way with ease, then blocked his attack with a large motorized scythe. Where the reaper had managed to hide such a large scythe, the demon was unsure, but such a thing didn't matter at the moment.

Leaping backwards as the younger man thrust his lawnmower scythe forward at Claude, the two stood face to face quietly. The challenging smirk on the reaper's face only served to anger the demon farther. After a moment, the man spoke.

"I assume this was part of your contract." Ronald said as he motioned to the demon's hand. "Surely a demon doesn't need this many souls. Go back to your contracted soul, I need to harvest the one's you've killed. I need to talk to you after this though."

The reaper turned his attention to the dead lying scattered around the bar, and Claude had half a mind to take another jab at the blond. 'Who does this fool think he is, to dismiss me as though he is my better?'

"I shall be back to deal with you after my meal, then." Claude said, turning to leave the bar.

The demon glanced around the streets outside, pleased to find that he had been quiet enough to attract no attention. Crossing the street and entering the alley, the raven haired man smirked as his newest meal stared at him in surprise.

"My mission is accomplished, Master." The demon said as he approached his meal, kneeling before the man who pulled himself shakily to his feet.

"You're c-covered in blood, you killed them?" The man stuttered, his head whipping in the direction of the bar.

The raven haired man nodded, and the grinning face of his prey made him chuckle. Insanity filled the disgusting human's eyes as he began to laugh, a few giggles turning hysterical within moments. Claude watched the man with distaste. This human was hardly one that he could work up an appetite for, but he would do for now.

"My duty is now done, and as per our contract, your soul is now mine to devour." Claude announced as he stood, eyes glowing with their demonic light.

Shock filled the man's muddy brown eyes as he registered the words the demon spoke, newly found fear flooding his body. 'Finally, this idiot understands what he has agreed to.' The raven haired man thought to himself.

Advancing on the man, the demon backed his prey into the wall of the alley, savoring the look of terror in his next victim's eyes. Claude ignored the pleads and sobs of Jacob Adams as be brought an elegant hand towards the man's chest before shoving his hands with inhuman speed into the trembling body before him.

The man made to scream, but Claude quickly brought up his free hand to cover his prey's mouth, silencing him. Ignoring the pained sobs from behind him hand, the demon pressed farther inside the human, concentrating as he drew the human's soul towards his hand.

Power swirled in the demon's hand, and Claude licked him lips as the energy began to solidify at his finger tips. Taking a careful hold on the now-solid soul, the raven haired man withdrew his bloodstained hand from the human's body. Removing his hold of the man's mouth, the demon watched as his victim slumped to the ground, dead.

The blood covered orb fluttered with life at the tip of his fingers, but its stench was putrid. With a look of disgust, the demon considered going hungry for longer, but the shooting pain in his abdomen demanded that he fill himself.

Giving into his instincts, the demon lifted the small orb to his mouth as blood dripped from his finger tips. Popping the orb inside his mouth, Claude quickly devoured the disgusting tasting soul. It was not much, but it would fill him for now.

Footsteps sounded in the alley behind him, causing the demon to turn towards the opening of the alley way. The blond reaper from the bar approached, his heavy death scythe being pushed along in front of him. Claude wiped his bloodstained hands on his black slacks, cleaning them off as best he could before pulling the gloves from his pocket and slipping them back on. Adjusting his glasses, the demon watched the reaper stop a few feet from him, a frown on his young face.

"Grell explained what happened to William and I after you left, you know. Though William is angry that Grell brought you into our realm, he has no plans to hunt you down or anything like that." Ronald said as he scratched the back of his head lightly.

Claude gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, the demon turned away from the reaper with the intention of leaving. He had no interest in discussing his time in the reaper realm with the boy. He had done what he had sought to do.

"Grell's been crying." The reaper said suddenly, causing Claude to stop in his tracks. "He keeps going between being devastated by sadness, and being angry at you, as well as himself." Ronald revealed, and Claude turned around again to face the blond haired reaper.

"His emotions cloud the truth for him, and it upsets him. I cannot change that." The dark haired man announced, watching the reaper frown in response.

The blond studied the demon thoughtfully as the pair stood in silence. Placing a hand on his chin, Ronald seemed to debate what to say for a few minutes, before deciding on the correct response.

"I think that you're wrong. Your own ideas regarding the capabilities of demon's cloud your own judgment, making you think that what you feel is based on survival and instinct. But even you can't deny that you're attached to him. If you weren't, you'd have tried to kill me again in the bar after I turned my back on you." The reaper announced firmly, his acidic eyes meeting Claude's own in a silent challenge. "But you didn't, because you knew I'd bring up Grell. You wanted to know how he's been, right?"

Claude sent a chilling glare towards the talkative younger man, displeased that his intentions had been seen so easily.

"What I feel is normal, though not something that a reaper would understand. I am a spider, and I grow attached to my surroundings easily. It displeases me to stray too far from an area I know well, or even others I know well." The demon sneered, trying to explain his reasoning.

The reaper laughed.

"Being unhappy about leaving the comfort of a known place is one thing, demon. But to wonder about the well-being of another shows human emotion. So who is more foolish here? Grell, who admits freely that he cares for you, or yourself, who buries his head in the sand and ignores what is obvious to others?" The reaper questioned, a knowing smile on his face.

Claude swallowed roughly, his gaze turning to the red stream of blood flowing from his latest meal not far away. The smell of blood and death filled the air, and Claude found himself entranced with the flowing red river. The color was too familiar, too similar to the reaper who he had woken up next to every morning and slept with every night.

A new ache filled the demon's chest, though Claude was surprised to find that it was not a feeling of hunger.

"I have no interest in discussing such personal details with you, child, but know that I am no fool. Tell Grell Sutcliff that if he would like to discuss his feelings regarding these past weeks with me, that he may find me at the Trancy mansion." The demon said, turning and leaving with inhuman speed, uninterested in hearing the blonde's response.

Ronald laughed as he created the portal to take him back to the Library.

* * *

AN: There you go, chapter eight! Next chapter, Grell shows up and talks with Claude! Oh, so much to discuss and deal with! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: After much time and debate, I decided to make this the final chapter of Savior :3 I hope that you all have enjoyed this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I can only hope that the ending meets your expectations!

* * *

Savior

Chapter Nine: Not Quite Love

* * *

It was around midnight when the Fen Raft spider alerted Claude that an intruder had entered the house. Given the hour, the demon was quick to assume that the blond reaper the demon had spoken to just hours earlier had delivered Claude's message to Grell. The soft cry of his name confirmed that the red head was indeed present.

Irritated at his own eagerness to seek out the reaper, the demon slipped out of bed and carefully maneuvered around the spiders in his room, reassuring them that all was well as he passed. Entering the hallway, the raven haired man watched as Grell turned the corner from the hallway, glancing around warily for a moment before he noticed Claude.

"Claude…" Grell whispered, looking a bit unsure of himself.

Claude smirked at the reaper's choice of sleepwear, silky red pajamas that were a bit too large, his tangled hair put up into a hasty ponytail. With a blush, the reaper approached him reluctantly, a finger twisting in his long hair.

"I was expecting you to arrive at a more appropriate hour, such as in the morning." Claude said, a teasing tone lacing his voice as the red head stopped a few feet away from him.

"And I wasn't expecting Ronald to burst through my door in the middle of the night to relay me a message from you." The reaper replied with a scowl. "Besides, demons don't need to sleep! You're just being lazy!"

'The hallway is not an appropriate place to have a discussion.' The demon thought to himself as he looked around the dimly hallway, only illuminated by the moonlight shinning through the windows. The sitting room was nearby though, and would be a comfortable place for the two to have their discussion.

"Follow me," Claude said, ignoring Grell's insult. "We shall go to the sitting room to speak." The demon said as he turned away from the reaper and began walking down the hall.

An irritated grunt was followed by the sound of the ridiculous heels that the red head insisted on wearing, tapping along the floor as he hurried to catch up. The demon raised an eyebrow as a slender arm locked with his own, finding humor in the reaper who would not return his gaze, but found it necessary to touch him in such a way.

Turning his attention away from the red head for the moment, Claude led Grell down the hallway and through the maze of a mansion. A few spiders hovered above their heads, tiny eyes watching as the pair walked onward in the darkness. Finally, Claude paused at a doorway, gesturing for the reaper to enter inside before following afterwards.

The room was tastefully furnished, a large white couch with plush pillows up against a one wall, a few matching chairs across from it, and a small table in between. The red head immediately made his way over to the couch, and the demon followed behind wordlessly, lighting a few candles before taking a seat next to the reaper.

The two sat in awkward silence, unsure what to say. Finally, Grell broke the silence.

"Why did you have Ronald tell me you were here?" The reaper questioned, his acidic green eyes swirling with questions and emotions.

The demon remained silent, contemplating his answer. He wasn't quite sure why he had told the blond man to relay the message, other than the silent admission to himself that he did, indeed, miss having the red headed man around.

"I wanted you to return to me." The demon replied uncertainly.

"I wasn't the one that left!" Grell snapped as a frown crossed his features.

"I was not given a choice in the matter, if you'll kindly recall." Claude said coldly, his golden eyes shimmering in the dark room. "You shoved me through the portal and threw my personal items after me."

"I actually kicked them…" The reaper admitted with a giggle, a grin forcing its way onto his face as he gave the raven haired man a humored look.

Some of the bitterness in the demon dissolved at the sudden smile, the reaper looking much more at ease now. The dark haired demon decided to take the initiative and lead the conversation, hopefully avoiding a fight in the process.

"Our last encounter did not end well, as we had many differences of opinion. However, after taking a few days to analyze the… emotions…" Claude hesitated at the word, feeling uncomfortable admitting to even having emotions, much less ones towards a reaper. "…I've been feeling for the past few weeks, I've decided that perhaps I was mistaken."

Grell stared at him in surprise, and Claude resisted the urge to look away from the probing stare. For a demon to speak of emotions, it was similar to exposing your neck to a blade. Emotions were dangerous, not to be trusted. And here he sat, exposing himself in such an undignified manner to a gender-confused enemy.

"Aw~! Claude, I knew it!" The reaper squealed as he threw himself into the raven haired man.

Claude flailed in surprise as Grell threw his body upon the demon's own. The weight of the reaper hitting his upper body caused the dark haired man to fall backwards onto the couch as his face was littered with soft kisses.

The demon took hold of the red head's shoulders, pushing him away slightly to stop the loving assault on his face. The red headed man gave a peeved look, swooping in to place another kiss on Claude's cheek only to have a hand slap over his mouth, successfully blocking the affectionate peck.

"I don't love you." Claude said firmly, watching the feminine man for a response.

A wet lick to his hand followed by a sharp bite made the demon wrinkle his nose in distaste as he removed his hand from the reaper's mouth. Inspecting his hand, the demon noted that the red head's sharp teeth had sliced into his flesh quite easily, leaving behind a few red drops of blood.

"Of course you don't." Grell said with a devilish smile. "It's only been a few weeks darling, much too soon for love~! But you do feel something, and that's enough for me for now." The red head replied before placing a soft kiss to Claude's lips.

The demon ran his tongue along the reaper's bottom lip, enticing the other man to deepen the kiss. A wet tongue met his own, and the two fought for dominance, the firm muscles sliding against each other heatedly. After a moment, Grell broke away.

"And you should know that I don't love you either. Not yet at least. But whatever it is I feel for you, is different. It's nice. Nothing like what I've felt for William in the past. I like this." The reaper said softly, smiling a toothy smile.

"What will happen now? I cannot go back to your realm." The demon questioned as he stared at the reaper's kiss-swollen lips.

The red head sat up, straddling the demon's legs as he smiled down at him. Placing a finger thoughtfully to his chin, the reaper spoke.

"Well, if you can't go there, I guess I'll just have to come here now won't I? This mansion hasn't been entered since Alois passed away, so any family of his probably has no interest in the estate." Grell reasoned, "I'll just contact them under a fake name with an offer to die~ for!"

Claude raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"You mean to tell me you have that kind of money?" The demon questioned skeptically.

"Oh course! I've been a working reaper for almost a century now darling, and most things in the reaper realm are paid for by the association. Most of the money I've made has been saved. Though, I do love to go shopping for clothing on occasion~! It would be so shameful for a woman of my stature to be seen in anything less than the latest fashion!" The reaper declared happily, bouncing slightly on Claude's lap and making him bite back a groan.

Sliding his hands up the reaper's thighs, the demon stopped before he could reach the man's groin. Golden eyes flickered upward to meet bright green, and Claude noted the crimson blush staining the red head's cheeks. Slowly rubbing the smaller man's thighs with his thumbs, the demon continued.

"My, it seems you've thought of everything, haven't you Ms. Sutcliff? But will your darling William be so eager to allow such a thing you after you lied to him? I've heard he's quite displeased with you." The demon said with amusement as he watched a sour look cross the reaper's face.

"Don't you worry about William~!" Grell said as he grinded roughly into the demon below. "I'll take care of the details. Now enough talking, I'm in the mood for something a bit more sinful right now ~!"

Bare hands slid under Claude's night shirt, tracing over the muscles that sculpted his body. The touch seemed to make his skin sizzle with pleasure, and the demon was pleased to know that this time they would remain uninterrupted.

Sitting up, the demon ignored the smaller man's startled gasp, scooping the lusting reaper into his arms and standing. The raven haired man considered taking the red head to his bedroom, but the prospect of curious spiders exploring them while they had relations didn't sound ideal. However, the nearby guest bedroom would serve well.

With a destination in mind, Claude made his way across the room quickly, ignoring the slender arms that encircled his neck and the giggles from the red headed man. As he began down the hallway, the demon was startled to find a cool breeze wafting across his chest. Looking down, he was surprised to find that the eager reaper had begun to unbutton his shirt, pressing soft kisses and sucks along the newly exposed skin.

Feeling his cheeks darken at the lewd action, the demon smirked and sped up, using his inhuman speed to reach their destination within seconds. The door was kicked open, and the raven haired man tossed the red head onto the bed a few feet away, meeting him there almost immediately as he crawled between the reaper's legs.

The body beneath him was build for lustful acts, and Claude watched as the reaper gasped and arched into the demon's body, cheeks painted red and mouth open slightly. It was reassuring, the way that the man below him seemed to enjoy the dark haired man's rough treatment.

He was a demon by nature, being a tender and caring partner was not something that he could accomplish if he intended to enjoy himself.

A hand took hold of his unbuttoned shirt and yanked hard, pulling the demon down into a searing kiss. An eager tongue rubbed against Claude's own, enticing him to engage in a battle to dominate the sensual kiss. The body below him sat up slightly as hands shoved the shirt down Claude's body, and the demon allowed the cloth to slip from his torso, exposing his toned body to his new partner.

Red painted nails drew down his chest, scratching the demon's sensitive skin and making him shudder. The kiss was broken, and green lustful eyes examined the dark haired man's newly exposed body before flickering up to the demon's golden gaze. Silky red pajamas blocked the reaper's soft flesh from Claude's view, and irritation filtered through the demon's body. Taking hold of the shirt, he quickly tore it in two, exposing the white flesh beneath. Ignoring the sensual whine from the red head, he took a firm hold of the pants next, tearing them away from the reaper's aroused body.

"Oh Claude~! Such passionate responses from such a stoic man, eager to ravish his new partner in the most animalistic of ways! Your touch sets my body on fire, my dear!" Grell cried out as he wriggled against the demon. "But you're still partially dressed, that won't do~!" The man giggled as he tugged on Claude's pants.

Claude sat up, pulling away from the reaper as he began to unbutton his pants, shoving them down around his hips. Careful to preserve his own clothing, the demon easily shoved the fabric down his legs, kicking the pants and boxers off without a second thought. A small hand immediately reached down to cup his groin, making the demon moan in response.

"Oh, you're so big~! You'll surely fill me up just perfectly, won't you?" Grell said teasingly, giving Claude's member a few jerks.

Another hand came to his chest, pushing against the demon until he gave in and rolled onto his back. As the feminine reaper settled between his legs, Claude eyed him warily.

"I'll not accept a submissive position." He warned, trying to keep his voice steady as the red head placed soft nips against his abdomen.

The red head giggled in response as he trailed soft kisses, licks, and nibbled down to the demon's groin, and Claude allowed his head to fall back as heat pooled in his abdomen. Lush lips gave the tip of his erection a wet kiss, and silky red hair tickling his thighs.

"Oh darling, I have no intention of having my wicked way with you! I'm a woman at heart, you know, and such a thing doesn't interest me!" Grell said with a small smile on his lips as he gazed up at Claude, hot breath trailing over the demon's throbbing erection. "But that doesn't mean I can't help you find pleasure in other ways, darling~!"

Claude watched as the red head brought a slender finger to his lips, taking the digit into his mouth and bobbing his head around it, alluding to his intentions. A moment later, the slick digit was pulled from the reaper's mouth and the demon's member was enclosed in liquid heat.

The dark haired man's eyes drifted closed as he concentrated on the pleasure he was feeling. Grell's tongue wriggled and stroked his length, the slick muscle pressing against him deliciously as the red head bobbed his head along Claude's hard erection.

As his body shuddered, the demon dug his fingers into the bedding beneath him, thrusting up into the reaper's eager mouth. A soft hand fondled his sack, causing him to hiss in pleasure, his cheeks hot as pleasure coursed through his body. Suddenly, a probing finger slid between his cheeks and pressed against his entrance.

"And what is it you think you're doing?" Claude snapped, eyes glowing with demonic energy as he sat up to face the smaller man.

"My! What a reaction~! Are you afraid of something new darling? I already said I wasn't going to take advantage of your body in such a way~!" The reaper giggled, his voice teasing as he gave a coy smile to his new partner.

The demon stared at the reaper, his yellow eyes narrow and swirling with irritation, giving the smaller man a silent warning. Slowly, he lay back down and tried to relax again. His now-flaccid member was taken back into the red head's mouth, the slender reaper suckling the flesh until it was back at full arousal.

The probing finger pressed firmly against Claude's entrance again, breaching the tight muscle and sliding in slowly. The demon frowned at the uncomfortable feeling, but a harsh suck drew his attention back to the red head's oral ministrations.

The reaper pressed the demon's length towards the back of his throat and swallowed as the finger inside of him began to thrust and probe his inside, and Claude buried a hand into the other man's long, red hair. A sudden jolt of pleasure sparked from inside him, and the dark haired man's eyes opened wide as his body was wracked with ecstasy.

"Oh… Fuck!" The demon swore as the reaper thrust his finger in and out of his entrance, nailing his prostate with every thrust.

Claude could feel his climax building rapidly as his body was assaulted with pleasure from all angles. Persistent touches to his prostate sent waves of pleasure through the demon's body, and the twirl of the reaper's skilled tongue made his hips jerk and quiver. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, the demon pulled Grell off his member harshly, drawing him upward and into a kiss.

The kiss was searing and rough, and Claude kept his hand tightly tangled in Grell's hair, enjoying the way the red head grinded and shuddered against him. Feminine gasps and groans were muffled by the demon's lips.

The demon's free hand came up within the blink of an eye, wrapping around the reaper's throat and catching the smaller man by surprise, hands flying up to meet his own. Throwing the red head down onto the bed, Claude quickly turned the tables, falling between the reaper's slender legs as he pressed against the reaper's windpipe. With a lustful smile, Claude was pleased to find that the red head seemed to be enjoying the treatment.

"Ah~! Oh, yes…" Grell hissed out as he arched against the demon's strong body.

Letting the reaper go, Claude watched as the man gasped for air, holding his tender throat as his dazed eyes stared lustfully at the raven haired man.

"Roll into your stomach." The demon ordered, strong hands clasping the reaper's small hips to turn him.

The panting red head complied, exposing a pert bottom and a sensual back covered in blood colored hair. Reaching forward, the demon took hold of the reaper's arms, drawing them behind his back. Allowing his thread to release, Claude quickly bound the smaller man's arms.

"Ah~! You're so kinky, Claude!" The reaper laughed, sounding breathless and lustful as he squirmed on the bed.

"Get to your knees." The spider demon demanded, ignoring the giddy red head.

Helping the reaper to his knees, Claude couldn't help but pull back and appreciate the sight before him. Face flushed and turned to the side to watch him, the reaper looked stunning in the moonlit room. His back was arched sensually, and his opened legs exposed the red head fully from between fleshy mounds.

Pressing his throbbing erection against the reaper's entrance, Claude placed two fingers at the red head's mouth, grinding against the smaller man as he took the digits into his mouth. A soft tongue darted along his fingers as his erection slid over the man's tight entrance teasingly. Pulling his fingers from the red head's mouth, the demon pulled away and positioned his fingers at the man's exposed entrance.

Pressing a finger inside the reaper without remorse, Claude roughly plunged them in and out of the slender man, watching in amusement as the reaper cried out and thrust back onto his fingers. A second finger quickly joined the first, stretching the tight entrance as the fingers twisted and separated inside the red head.

Watching his fingers disappear inside the reaper over and over, Claude took hold of his own member and began to stroke, his aching length dripping precum. Finally, he could take no more, yanking his fingers from the smaller man and slamming his erection in to the hilt.

"AH! Oh~!" Grell cried out, his body shivering with a soft sob. "You brutish bastard!"

Leaning down, the demon placed soft kisses along the reaper's spine as the man's body adjusted. The red head's heated walls surrounding his length was the sweetest sin that he had ever encountered, and his body ached to ravish the body below him.

A moment later, Grell's body shifted against his own teasingly, testing the feel of Claude's length inside him. The red head let out a soft moan, and the demon knew that he was finally free to move. Pulling out of the smaller man, the demon's hips snapped forward again, entrapping him inside the reaper once again.

The two began a harsh pace, the demon's hands holding firm to the reaper's slender waist as he pulled the man back against him over and over. Adjusting his aim, Claude almost laughed when Grell let out a shrill scream.

"OH! Oh yes, please~! …Harder!" The smaller man cried out as he tossed his head side to side in pleasure.

"Yes, Ms. Sutcliff." Claude replied, speaking up and slamming into the reaper again and again.

Skin slapped together, the sound echoing throughout the room as breathy gasps and moans filtered through the air. Trembles and cried emerged from the red head before him, and Claude could feel the tingle and heat of his completion coming upon him quickly.

Reaching down, his hand enclosed around Grell's throbbing length, encircling the sensitive flesh and making the red head sob into the blanket below him in pleasure. Jerking on the member with one hand, Claude threw himself into the animalistic action of sex, his instincts taking over as his thrusts lost their rhythm.

The length in the demon's hand twitched, and the dark haired man watched through half opened eyes as the reaper's back arched, orgasm taking the smaller man into ecstasy. Thick liquid coated the demon's fingers, and the reaper's tight entrance grew hot and taunt. With a few more sporadic thrusts, Claude lost himself inside the red head, filling the smaller man to the brim.

Panting and covered in sweat, the demon pulled out of Grell's messy entrance before falling to the side, dragging the reaper along with him. Taking a moment to unbind the smaller man's hands, Claude pulled the other man flush against his chest possessively.

His own heart beat pounding inside his ears, Claude knew that this would be the start of a very interesting relationship.

* * *

AN: And there you have it, the end of Savior! Thanks so much for all the reviews for this fic, they've really kept me motivated. Lots of plans for more fics, so be sure to keep an eye out! Read and review~!


End file.
